Castiel Winchester
by transformerfangirl
Summary: *SPOILERS POSSIBLY*Hey guys, this takes place after Cas tries to become God and the Purgatory souls are out of his body. Instead of him being found by a woman, he is found by the guys and he has lost his memories and starts a new life as Castiel Winchester. Everything I type in here I do not own such as band names and such relevance's. There are some OC's but enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

At first, there was nothing. No feeling, no thoughts, no emotions, just a numb body staring at a black abyss. Perhaps this is what a baby feels when they are coming out of the womb, perhaps all they see at first is blackness before coming into the world. Only I am more than aware that I am nowhere near a newborn baby, I'm way past that point in my life. What sucks is that everything was blank like a piece of paper before the ink touches it. Like my life hasn't even started yet.

But if that were true, how come I'm thinking to myself like I know how to talk? How do I know my own age if everything else is a blank?

Then I started hearing those voices, the faint voices that sounded like they were very far away at first, then they started to sound louder and closer with each passing second. The voices were screaming someone's name; but who's name? That's when the pounding headache began, the soreness and pain started settling in. Holy Hell, was I hit by a truck or something? My body hurts and aches horribly like I was just in a gang fight.

"Cas! Cas wake up!" A voice screamed and I felt a sting on his cheek.

"Ow!" Grunting, my eyes shot open and I regret doing so. The first thing I saw was the blinding white light in my face, my eyes stung just from opening them. What the hell are these guys thinking?

Finally, they lowered the flashlights so I could open my eyes and look at them. I kept my gaze to the ground, waiting for the spots to disappear and my eyes to adjust to the darkness around me. When I looked up, I saw three figures holding different weapons and looking down at me. It must be late at night because the sky was pitch black beyond the trees, the moonlight barely gave me any light to see where I was or what was going on. I looked at each of the guys, studying them carefully. The tallest guy had dark hair and dark eyes, he was pretty tall and more muscular than the other two, he held a handgun in the waistline of his blue jeans. The one next to him had brighter hair and eyes, he didn't have the same angry look in his eyes as the other, giant guy did, his eyes showed concern, he held an open pocket knife in one hand and a flashlight in the other. The third guy looked to be the oldest, had a growing beared around his mouth, a bulging beer gut and a shabby baseball cap, he held a riffle in one hand and a flashlight in another just like the smaller guy.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing up cautiously, not taking my eyes off their guns. Where they hunters? "Get away from me."

"We're not gonna hurt you." The smaller one said, putting the knife away.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I asked, putting my hand behind the tree and pushed myself up to my feet. Then a sharp, agonizing pain shot through my whole body like it was dipped in acid. Looking down, I noticed that I was all cut up and blood was dripping onto the dirt. Why am I dressed in a suit? Why the hell am I covered in blood? What did these guys do to me?

"Come on, we're taking you to a hospital." The giant one said.

"What the hell did you do to me? Who are you?" I asked, trying to back away but only met a tree trunk. Adrenaline coursed through my body, preparing me to fight in case it was needed. But how the hell am I going to fight when I feel like I was kicked in the balls about fifty times?

"Haha very funny, Cas." The smaller one said with an awkward smile, like I was just trying to tell a funny joke.

"No seriously, who are you?" What gives with these guys? I don't know what's going on let alone who they are. All I know is that I am covered in blood and dirt, dressed like some fancy lawyer and I have no idea how I got here. Did they do this to me? If they did, the why?

"Cas come on, quit fooling around." Cas? Are you kidding me? Who-

"No I'm serious. Who the fuck are you!?" I shouted, glaring at them. Why were they thinking I was joking? Can't they tell I'm being serious? I'm possibly bleeding to death here and they think I'm joking? Great, I've been butchered by a bunch of clowns. Now what? They're staring at me like I'm an idiot. Oh the irony in this situation.

"Whoa." The beer-gut guy said, looking at me stunned. He approached me and looked down at me with a dark look in his eyes. I know I should be afraid because I was outmatched and out gunned, instead, I glared back at him. Am I stupid? Yeah. I mean these guys have weapons and they're all taller than me. They can easily over power me, one swing will knock my lights out. I should be begging for my life, but I wasn't. I was daring him to make a move, daring him to do his worse. Why am I acting so brave?

He lowered to my level, staring into my eyes. "Look me in the eye boy, and tell me your name."

Steve? Bob? Austin? I said a few names in my head, but none of them rang any bells.

So that's my answer, I thought to myself as I leaned forward to where our faces where inches away and I stared into his blue eyes.

"I don't know my name." I said each word slowly, meaning every word that spilled out. The beer gut guy backed up and stood up.

"Dean he's telling the truth." He told the smaller guy who looked down at me, studying me carefully. What? Does he think I'm lying? The giant didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared at me too. I wanted to say something snappy like 'take a picture, it lasts longer.' But I knew better than to throw snappy combats at these guys. For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

"Look guys." I said, breaking the silence. I somehow got the strength to stand and lean up against the tree. " I just want to go home. Can you tell me where I am?"

Like I can find my way home. Where was my home?

"Uh, Cas..." The smaller one...Dean...said, walking closer to me.

"Who?" I asked, trying to fight the pain as I attempt to hold myself up. My body, on the other hand, had other plans. My hand kept slipping and I could feel myself falling back against the tree and slipping to the ground.

"Calm down boy." The beer-gut guy said, grabbing my arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. "'Cas' is your name."

"Cas?" That's a weird name. 'Cas'. Is that really my name?

"Yeah, Castiel." The giant one replied. "We're Sam, Dean and Bobby. We're your-"

"Family." Dean interrupted, wrapping my other arm around his shoulder. "We're all family."

"Family?" I asked, trying to remember who was in my family, or what family meant. But again, it was a blank canvas without a scratch on it.

"Yeah, you know, me, Sam, Bobby and you are one big family."

"And my name is Castiel?"

"Yeah, that's your name. Come on Bobby, let's get him to the Impala." Dean replied as he and 'Bobby' started half walking, half carrying me into the woods. "Castiel Winchester."

"Winchester?" I asked, knowing that it was the name of a brand of gun. But is that really my name? How do I know these guys aren't lying to me?

"Hey, you're starting to sound annoying."

Well for now, looks like I have no choice but to play along.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked through the woods.

"Taking you to a hospital." Bobby replied, tripping over a stone. He barley fell and my arm only slipped, but that hurt like a bitch. It was like someone stabbed an already open wound. I grunted for a second and closed my eyes in pain. Even when Bobby picked himself up and adjusted my arm. I think my shoulder is dislocated if it hurts this much. "You're covered in blood and your wounds are open."

"What happened to me?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Don't know." Sam replied. "Just found you like that."

"Was I fricken' drunk off my ass or something?"

Dean chuckled."Wow, never thought I would hear you cuss."

Oh for the love of-

"Anyway," Dean continued. "We don't know. You don't smell like you've been drinking, your eyes aren't red and swollen, and your speech isn't off. So I guess you weren't drunk."

Well that answers one question.

"Well, we did see someone carrying you into the woods." Sam said.

"Who?" I asked, hoping that hearing this person's name will bring back my memories. Maybe explain what really happened.

"It was a woman, and her name was Lindsay-"

"Sam." Dean interrupted.

I didn't bother asking any further, from what I saw in Dean's reaction to her name, I could tell she was taboo. We, finally, made it out of the woods and to a Chevy Impala. Sam opened the back door and I started lifting my leg up, but Sam got to it first. He scooped up both of my legs and placed them on the seat. Then he walked over to the other side, opened the door and moved my legs so I could sit comfortably behind the driver seat. Dean let go of my arm and I reached for the driver seat to pull myself further in the car. Again, Sam grabbed me and pulled me in, my other arm slipped off of Bobby's shoulders.

Next thing I knew, I was all the way in the backseat of the car with my seat belt on. Dean took the driver seat, Sam was in the passenger seat and Bobby was next to me. Dean turned the car on and drove out of the woods. I placed my hand next to the door handle, planning on running if needed.

For a while, silence filled the car. No one spoke a word. It's almost like they're afraid of something, or someone. Is it this Lindsay? Whoever she was.

"Cas," Dean said, looking in the rearview mirror. "I need you to tell me everything you remember before we found you."

This again? Letting out a sigh of frustration, I decided to talk. "I'm gonna be completely honest with you guys, I don't remember anything."

"Cas, I'm serious."

"So am I." I argued.

"Cas-"

"Dean."

"Alright boy." Bobby said, turning to look at me again. "One, get your hand off that handle. We ain't gonna hurt you."

I paused, studying his expression. Why was I so nervous? Why do I have my hand on the door handle? Feeling ridiculous, I let go of the handle and met Bobby's icy gaze.

"Two, look me dead in the eye and tell me everything you remember."

What is it with these guys and always pushing for an answer that I don't have? Honestly, these guys have severe trust issues. I decided not to argue with him and obeyed.

"I don't remember a damn thing." I said each word slowly, holding down the boiling anger in my gut. "I remember you guys yelling my name, I woke up and all three of you were blinding me with your flashlights."

Bobby leaned back and turned to look at Dean. "He's not lying."

I looked up at Dean, who turned his attention back to the road. But I could see something else, shock, disbelief. Why would he think that? I mean, it's not like I would forget on purpose. But I do have the same question that they have been asking me inn a subtle way; what happened to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. It's the last two weeks of school/college which means I have to harden into my studies because my grades ain't lookin too good and I'm trying to save my bf from the life in the streets plus a bunch of other hard asses I'm trying to get alone with so I have a whole heap of scrap on my plate but I will continue to work when I can and I will update as soon as I can but they will be updated more after the next two weeks.

Sincerly, Rena Valentine/transformersfangirl.

May the force/spark/heart of the cards/Winchesters/Dixon/and other what not's be on your side loves :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drove through the darkness, I continued to stare at the stars as everyone stayed quiet. I didn't mind the quiet, it actually gave me time to think. Where am I going? Where was I? As a matter of fact, where was I before I woke in the woods? Was I at a bar? Was I with friends? Who are my friends? I pried and poked at my brain, trying to remember anything before waking up. Why is everything coming up to be a blank? I couldn't help but feel pathetically lost like some old guy losing his mind. Why can't I remember anything before waking up?

About 30 minutes later, we came into a small town with old fashioned designed buildings, like this town hasen't been updated since it was built. And for some strange reason, Dean didn't slow down, he sped up. After Dean took a sharp turn, receiving a few car honks and shouts from pedestrians on the street, I felt my head slam into the window.

Ow! As if I wasn't damaged enough!

Then, Dean drove up to a hospital emergency parking lot. He put the Impala in park, hopped out of the car and opened my door. I waited for him to swing my arm over his shoulder again, but he didn't. This time, after placing my arm over his shoulder, he scooped my legs up and carried me bridal style up to the door. Glancing behind him, I saw Sam and Bobby jogging behind with a fake panic look in their eyes.

Why are they faking?

"I need a doctor!" Dean said, all of a sudden panicking.

Where did this come from? Why does he sound like his acting? What the hell are they doing?

A nurse came up from behind a door, wheeling a small bed up to me and Dean placed me on the mattress. I laid there and watched as the nurses wheeled me away and others were trying to cover the blood. After they wheeled me into a small hospital with the typical hospital room accomodies. Only, instead of the nurses taking care of my wounds, they gasped and backed away from me like I had an infection. I looked at each nurse, each of them had wide eyes and were either covering their mouth, saying a prayer or clinging to another nurse.

One of them left the room, I waited for the other nurses to follow her, surprisingly, none of them moved. Which made the room more awkward than before. I wanted to say something, but I think they probably would have thrown holy water on me or something. About five very long, awkward and painful minutes later, a doctor arrived and gestured for the nurses to leave the room. I would have laugh at how fast those nurses ran if I wasn't in so much pain.

The doctor looked at me with stern hazel eyes, I could feel his eyes looking at my body like he would be studying his medical textbook. By this point, I wanted to shout 'Hello! I'm bleeding here! Take a fuckin' picture, it last longer! Just get me patched up or something before I die!' In all honesty, if my throat wasn't so dry, I might have said those things.

"Uh sir, if you don't mid me asking, are you a Pagan?" The doctor asked, undoing his tie a little bit.

"Pagan?" I asked, feeling confused and aggravated. Here I am, lying on a hospital bed and the doctor's asking me if I was a Pagan?!What the hell!? What's that got to do with anything?

Taking a deep breath, I calmed down enough to answer the doctor; "No, I'm not a Pagan."

Hell I don't even know what I am.

* * *

Dean couldn't help but pace back and forth in the waiting room, it was either that or yell at Sam and Bobby who weren't as concerned as Dean. After the nurses wheeled Cas away, Bobby and Sam sat in the soft, blue chairs like they would back at Bobby's. Not too long later, Bobby started flipping channels on the small tv in the corner and Sam was reading an outdated magazine some celebrity having another baby.

"Dean?" A voice asked, coming into the room. Dean turned and nearly bumped into a tall, lanky doctor with thick black hair just as thick and black as his glasses.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, feeling nervous yet confident about Cas's condition. Sam and Bobby stood up and joined Dean and the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Clay, you brought in a patient that was bleeding from the chest. "Dr. Clay replied, pushing his glasses up further onto his nose. "I'm going to have to ask you some questions so I can get a report for the police."

"Police?" Dean asked, wondering if someone had called the cops when they found Cas. Or if someone had found Cas and reported him before Dean and the others found him.

"Yes, they're going to wanna know about this. I mean come on, the kid was beaten and cut up like a suicidal teenager."

"Kid?" Dean had to bite back a laugh. This guy had no idea just hold old Castiel was, and there was no way the doctor would have believed him. "We found him that way, in the woods just outside of Wisconsin. Trust me, we asked him what happened and he has no clue."

The doctor looked between Dean, Sam and Bobby, looking for any kind of sign that would give off suspicion.

"Hey look pal," Bobby stated, noticing the doctor's eye. "We ain't done shit to that boy. We found him, we brought him here like any simple minded idjit would have done."

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything, but his parents are going to wanna know what happened to him." The doctor replied, clearing his throat and looking away from Bobby.

"He doesn't have parents." Bobby replied, feeling stupid for saying that. But who the hell where they going to call? 1-800-ANGELS UNKNOWN LINE?

"Well then there has to be a guardian. This boy-

"Castiel." Dean interrupted irritated that the doctor kept calling Castiel a kid when he was old enough to be his great ancestor.

"What?" The doctor asked.

"His name, it's Casitel."

"Sorry, anyway he's not 18, he has to be under someone's care."

Dean looked back at Bobby and Sam, trying to think of what to say. Usually Dean would have some kind of lie in store, or Sam or Bobby would say something then they would bounce off of each other's information and somehow come up with some kind of story. But for some reason, none of them spoke.

What the hell now? Dean asked himself.

"Well...we're kind of his family..." Dean replied, trying to think of a way to convenience the doctor to leave so they could get Castiel out. Dean didn't need to turn around and look at Bobby or Sam, he could feel their shocked expressions on the back on his head. It wasn't that Dean had volunteered them to be a family to a...former...recent...deity...angle...

"You mean you're his family?" Dr. Clay asked, uncertain of what he heard.

"Yeah, well, we're his adopted family." Dean replied again, smiling.

"Pardon my asking, but are you guys like Pagans or something?"

Dean blinked in surprise. The first thing Dr. Clay asks is are they Pagans? What does any religion affiliation have to do with Castiel's health?

"Uh no, we're not anything like that." Sam replied, wondering if it was true. They did after all believe in the supernatural, and they did slain those who did evil to the world, and they do know quite a bit of symbols that would make any human see them as a Pagan. Or something similar.

"Well, the reason I ask," Dr. Clay continued, taking out his board and looking at it. " Is because, even before I finished cleaning, Castiel's chest, arms and some parts of his legs were carved with these strange symbols that I have never seen before."

"Strange symbols?" Bobby asked, wondering what kind of symbols were on Castiel's body. Perhaps that would lead them to some kind of an idea to who took Castiel.

"Yeah, but you'll have to look when they're done stitching him. Um anyway, adopted family will have to do." The doctor cleared his throat again, and went to his board. " First off, what's his name?'

"His name's Castiel, I told you." Dean replied, irritated that he had to repeat himself.

"I know his first name. But Castiel what?"

"What?" Dean asked, uncertain of what Dr. Clay meant.

"His last name." Dr. Clay replied, Dean could see that he was fighting off a the stupid, teenager girl word 'duh'.

"Winchester, his name's Castiel Winchester." Bobby added, deciding to give Castiel a familiar last name since they were family. Sam tried to not glare at Bobby, since Bobby basically gave their family name to someone who wasn't even a part of the family.

Boy I can feel a real long discussion coming after this, Dean thought to himself, keeping the fake smile.

"Does he have insurance?"

"Yes." A familiar voice asked from behind, catching the attention of the Dr. Clay, the Winchesters and Bobby. "Hello Robert, Dean, and Samuel."

What the hell? Dean thought to himself as a tall, red haired petite woman walked up to them. Her dark grey business suit showed the curves on her body, her face showed an over worked, under appreciated worker and possible mother of a large amount of kids. Her light eyes showed firmness yet there was a small hint of concern in them. Like a hard core mother.

Wait, those eyes, Dean thought to himself as his muscles tensed in defense as he watched her walk by him. The eyes were always a dead give away to this woman, the very same eyes that meant trouble was not far behind. Dean had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from shouting and cursing at her. He couldn't risk throwing Dr. Clay off and making escape just as difficult. There are too many questions without answers, they don't need the doctor asking more questions.

What the hell is she doing here? Dean asked himself as the woman walked over to the doctor, handing him a thin card.

"And you are?" Dr. Clay asked, looking at the card.

"I am Belle, I am his mother."


	4. Chapter 4

As the air slowly grew warmer, the grass starting to show the morning dew, and the sky began to show the multiple colors of the dawn. All around the waiting room, family members were snoozing and drooling over each other. One guy was sprawled out in the most uncomfortable position that Dean has ever seen. Dean, shockingly, as he watched Bobby and Sam sleep on the waiting room chairs, wasn't sleepy at all. His mind was buzzing in circles, keeping a close and watchful eye on Belle. She was sitting like she was in the presence of the queen, proper and oddly lady like. Dean just couldn't understand it; for months, Belle's been fighting and getting Castiel into trouble with the other Angel's. She was even responsible for the injuries and torture that Castiel went through. Dean remembered when Castiel explain his Angelic Family, the pain on his face, the tears in his eyes. Dean remembered feeling sympathetic for him, having a better understanding of Castiel. Because it was the first time Castiel ever showed any emotion. Then he saw the scars his family left on him.

Finally, Bobby and Sam woke up and Belle walked over to Bobby, carrying a thin folder.

"He will be residing with you." Belle told Bobby, handing him the folder. " I have made a profile for him, this will make the situation simpler for you."

Bobby looked at Belle, studying her, searching for any hidden clues of benevolence. After a few moments of silence, Bobby opened the folder. Dean walked over and peered down at the folder as Sam stretched over. Surprisingly, they were impressed by the detailed information she put into creating a human Castiel. Almost like she was creating an Avatar for a PC game.

"Castiel Robert Winchester?"Bobby read out loud, shaking his head and feeling slightly disgusted. " Why'd you give him my name as his middle name?"

"It is because it has a good ring to it." Belle replied, smiling genuinely.

"March 1994?" Dean read, doing the math in his head. Which was a school subject he wasn't really good at. " That would make him, what, 16? 17?"

"Yes, I reversed the time on his vessel and made him younger, so no one may recognize him."

"Why did ja give him the last name Winchester?" Bobby asked. Belle tilted her head, wondering if he was asking her or Dean.

"Well, one reason is due to Dean mentioning to the doctor his last name was 'Winchester earlier." Belle reminded Bobby, adjusting her hair. " Also, may I ask, why not?"

"Maybe because he ain't family. Hell, he threatened to smite us, he nearly killed Sam." Bobby explained angrily, remembering Castiel's words, the way his menacing eyes peered at them like he was superior.

"He threatened you?" Belle asked, giving the same look Castiel gave Dean when they first met. "Did you not see? Ariel was behind you and Dean, Robert. Our Angelic Sons are the one's responsible for whatever happened to Sam. He was not threatening you, he was threatening Ariel."

"What?" Bobby asked, baffled.

"When the gates of Purgatory are opened, certain Angel's are sent to close the gates, and smite the ones who opened it." Belle said, holding her hand over her heart. "Ariel was sent to do that job. Castiel meant to protect all three of you, he cares very deeply for all of you."

"Why?" Sam asked, feeling bad for what he thought about Castiel. Even if Castiel nearly killed them, or so they thought, Castiel's intentions were always good.

"It is because you remind him of a human family, although broken and somehow blended." Belle commented, crossing her arms firmly. " A true family, he wanted to protect you from the dangers that were to come. "

"What do we tell him?" Dean asked, putting the folder under his arm.

"What about?"

"If he ask's us about his family, about the Angelic Family, what do we tell him?"

"You are to not mention us until the time is right." Belle replied, her eyes growing firm and focus. It was like she was making a business deal of her career. " Until then, you are to tell him that you are his adopted family. You must tell him a lie, although I do not approve, about why he was in the woods. He cannot know about me, or what those marks are on his chest. He will need to learn on his own. "

"What about you?" Dean asked, in a soft tone.

"I have told you once already," Belle replied in a hard tone. " Do not make me tell you once again."

"Ok, one: don't talk to me like I'm one of your kids." Dean said, keeping his demeanor calm. " And two: I meant, what are you going to do now?"

"I will say my farewells and I will ensure that Ariel does not know of your whereabouts."

* * *

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Dean asked forcing a smile, patting Castiel's shoulder. Dean managed to find his old clothes in the mess of clothes in his bag. Shockingly, Castiel looked really good in a deep blue shirt, denim jeans and black jacket. Dean kind of felt a small sense of pride.

"Sore, but I think I'll live. Kinda glad that the doctor didn't perscribe any medicine's for me, except for the usual pain killers." Castiel replied, feeling slightly awkward. Even though he remembered Dean saying they were a family, Castiel couldn't remember him. It was like taking a test and although he should know the answer, he just couldn't pull it out. "So, what now, Dean? It's Dean right?"

"Yeah, it's Dean. And I'll tell you when we get to the car." Dean said, guiding Castiel outside the hospital and to the Impala where Sam, Bobby and Belle were waiting. Castiel felt his stomach twist, his eyes narrowing, and his head grow suddenly intense. Belle, with sparkling eyes, smiled warmly at him with a celebrity white smile. Castiel stopped and stared at her, tilting his head to the side curiously as he studied her.

"I think I know you." Castiel said, straining again to remember. Only this time, he felt certain that he knew. He could feel it, but he couldn't remember. With the same smile, Belle walked up to him. Her eyes looking over him lovingly. Castiel felt slightly awkward again, he wanted to back away, but at the same time, stand still.

"Please, I wish for you not to resent me." Belle begged, caressing Castiel's face. Although he wanted to relax in her touch, embrace her, let her soothe his worries away. But Castiel couldn't relax, actually, he wanted to run away, he wanted to scream at her, bite her fingers, something violent that would make her leave. He could feel his gut boil in rage, like he should resent her. Reaching around her neck, she pulled out a wooden Rosary and placed it on his neck. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "Wear this, Castiel. So you will always have the Lord near your heart, and remember me."

"Don't start shit like that." Dean snapped, pulling Castiel away from Belle. Belle looked at Castiel, holding her hands out like she was still caressing his face. Her bright green eyes showing pain, and tears were developing. Closing her eyes, she swallowed and cleared her throat. "You did what you came for, now go."

"What...but I don't...why..." Castiel's voice trailed off, he couldn't figure out what to say. All he could do was try to understand what Belle meant, and why Dean pulled him away. His mind started buzzing around again, nothing was making sense. He felt nothing but rage towards a woman who was showing him she cared, Dean pulled him back like he was trying to protect him. Even Sam and Dean were giving her dirty looks. "What the hell is going on?"

"Be brave, be smart, and do not follow those who do evil deeds." Belle advised, turning around and walked towards her car.

"Wait." Castiel begged, trying to run after her.

"Boy, if I was you, I wouldn't." Bobby advised, looking at Castiel firmly.

"But I know her, she might have answers for me." Castiel begged as Dean started pulling him to the car. "Wait, stop pulling on me. What the hell's going on? Where are we going, now?"

"And so do we." Bobby snapped, following them. " Remember numb nuts? We found you?"

"But...she..."

"It's alright, Cas. We have to go now, alright?" Dean said, pushing Castiel into the car.

"Go? Go, where?" Castiel asked, looking at Bobby who climbed into the back seat. Startled when Bobby slammed the door, Dean turned away to glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that." Bobby grumbled, giving Dean the same look.

"Iowa." Dean finally replied, starting the car.


	5. Chapter 5

At least two hours on the road, Dean decided to take the longer route through Minnesota. As Dean drove, I looked out the window, watching the fields and trees going past. I grinned as my imagination started going off. I imagined what hidden treasures were in the tree's, hidden bodies and mysteries, it was like I was playing movies in my head. I imagined myself running around the heavily thick trees, jumping over dead trees and chasing wild animals. Laughing, sweating, running and panting like I was a kid playing tag with my best random adventures like a kid in a toy shop. Then I reached the meadows, spinning around the tall grass, feeling the wind in my hair, smelling the sweet air of the forest around me. My foot tripped over a twig, landing softly on the ground, staring up at the clear blue sky. The birds chirping as the fly above, rabbits and squirels running past me, and bugs landing on the grass around me. I closed my eyes, humming a tune, smiling warmly. The afternoon sun warming my face, I felt free, light as the birds, I was actually enjoying life. Something I feared wouldn't happen again, I was alone but I was content, for the first time since I could remember, I was me. Then, before I knew it, I was back in the Impala and the smell of gas irritating my nostrils.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as Dean pulled up to a gas station. "Where are we?"  
"At a gas station just outside of Rochester. Couple more hours and we'll be in Iowa." Dean replied, opening the car door, gesturing for me to come out. After a moment, I got out and stood next to Dean. "Need to refuel anyway, both the Impala and my stomach. Bobby, mind gettin' me a beer? Or better yet, let's go to that diner over there."  
"Good, I need to not be in a car for awhile." Sam added, getting up and stretching. "And not a chance in hell am I eating junk food like I did when we were kids."  
What did I eat? I thought to myself. Am I vegan? Did I drink beer? Hell, am I even old enough to drink?  
"Oh and before you ask, no, you can't have beer." Dean said, pointing at me similar to a dad giving sound advice to his son. " But you can drink soda."  
"Soda?" I asked, trying to remember what that was.  
"Oh boy." Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around me as we walked into the diner.

The diner looked like we fell back in time, to the 50's, I think when Bobby was young. Everything seemed retro, black and white checkered floors, red cushioned booths, stools at the front. I was waiting for the waitress's to come out rolling on roller skates, or a couple with bad hair do's and style eating fries and drinking milk shakes. My stomach startled grumbling and my mouth started drooling when I imagined the fries and milkshake. Which was quickly interuppted when I was yanked by Dean. We walked to a red booth and the waitress set menu's down.

They didn't give me time to look, they already ordered soda's, or beers, burgers and fries. Luckily, Dean ordered for me. I guess I like burgers, fries and soda's too. My hands clutched the rosary around my neck, holding it close. For some reason, I felt safe when I was clutching it, and I could feel that the guys wanted me to remove it. But I couldn't, it felt important to me.

"What do you guys know about me?" I asked, looking at the guys. I still couldn't wrap my mind around them being my dad and brothers. I sat next to Dean who told me I usually liked hamburgers, then he told the waitress to get me a soda. Not long later, the waitress walked in carrying two brown bottles, and two sodas. She placed the beers in front of Dean and Bobby, the dark brown soda in front of Sam and placed the yellow-green one in front of me. Looking at the wooden table, I was starting to feel disoriented, so I figured I should ask some questions and get my head some how screwed on.

"Well, you love cheeseburgers for one." Dean replied, giving another waitress a flirty look. "Um, you're pretty loyal to your friends. You love to travel here and there. You're religious. That's about it."

"Seriously?" I asked, feeling like some kind of character being read out of his story.

"Well come on, we just adopted you, we don't know a lot about you." Dean replied, taking a big gulp of his beer.

"Who was that woman? Why am I mad at her?" I asked, remembering the woman who gave me the rosary, the one who cared for me. I just couldn't understand why.

"What do you think?" Sam asked, gently, putting his hands together and resting them on the table. His dark eyes studying me, I leaned back, feeling awkward.

"Did she do anything to me?" I asked, trying to ignore the feeling.

"Yeah."Sam replied, looking away from me, taking a drink.

"What?"

"Can't tell ya." Dean replied, kicking Sam under the table.

"Why?"

"That's another thing about you, you always ask too many questions. "

"I don't have any memory of my past, Dean. But I feel like I know her, when I saw her, I felt something. I don't know why, but I felt total rage."

"Well, it comes with reason." I heard Dean whisper, acting like I didn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing, moving on."

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, knowing Dean wasn't going to let me continue.

"Well, I think we got enough connections to get our basic needs taken care of." Dean replied, looking at the three of us like he was a dad talking to his kids. " Bobby will find a job, Sam and I are going to continue hunting-"

"Hunting?" I asked, trying to laugh. I couldn't imagine Sam and Dean shooting Deer and chasing bears. However I could see Sam hunting law schools and Dean chasing skirts. Bobby could be a hunter, though.

"Another thing we'll have to explain to you." Dean replied, patting me on the back. " Anyway, as for you, you'll be going to high school and doing your own thing."

"What do I do?" I whispered to myself as the waitress walked over and handed us our food. Then she placed a folded napkin in front of me, smiling her grade A white smile. Dean chuckled, and Bobby and Sam rolled their eyes. Looking at Dean, I unfolded the napkin to see a phone number and the name Ericka at the top. "Uh, what do I do here?"

"Ha ha, you got my charm boy." Dean commented, patting the top of my head. " The ladies are just drawn to ya like magnet's. "

"Do I really call her?" I asked, hoping Dean would say 'no'. I couldn't see myself calling random waitresses from a payphone. What the hell do I say?

"You don't have to. I sure don't," Dean said, sitting back and resting his arm behind me. " I flirt a bit, give them my adorable smile, and then I sleep with them. No phone call necessary."

"I don't care what you do in my house," Bobby said, looking at me with a scared look. " Just don't try sleeping with any girls."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it," Sam whispered, trying not to laugh. " Anyway, once we're done here, we're stopping at that mall in town."

"A mall?" The three of us asked, simultaneously. For some reason, the word 'mall', sounded strange and I started feeling overwhelmed.

"Yeah, you're gonna need new clothes for school."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, were do you want to go first?" Dean asked, as we entered the room. Looking around, i was astonished by the mere size of the mall. Then I started feeling claustrophbic at the groups of people walking back and forth between stores. I couldn't believe how many people there were in this store, just walking around like nothing mattered. Looking at the other guys, they didn't seem as surprised as I was. But then again, just about everything is surprising to me. "There's a whole bunch of stores, you choose where to go."

"Where exactly am I to look?" I asked, stopping near a pillar, trying to keep away from the crowds.

"Well, like Sam said, you need some clothes for school. And maybe, something to do around the house. Whatever that is."

Shrugging, I looked around, watching Bobby go into the cellphone repair shop. And Sam ventured over to the sports store. I stopped again, trying to wrap my mind around what I saw; a redneck going into a cellphone shop, and someone like Sam would go into a sports shop. But then again, he could be a body builder or something. I glanced at Dean, searching for answers. All I found was a simple shrug, smile and a shove into the mall. I stopped, looking at this dark, gothic store filled with punk style and novelty items. For some reason, I was interested and I wanted to go in.

"Can we go in there?" I asked, pointing to the store.

"In there?" Dean asked, looking at me shocked. I wonder if he's one of those guys who's more uptight, high school joke types. Maybe I'll see photo's of Dean in high school throwing the pig's skin around. Tons of trophies and medals, I could feel my stomach twist just thinking about what kind of a brother I was going to live with. He looked between the store and me, pointing at the store. "That gothic, punk style store?"

"Yeah." I replied, shrugging. "I mean, it looks kinda interesting."

"Um, ok, sure." Dean said, gesturing for me to lead on into the store.

I could feel Dean's expression just leering at me like I'm some crazy kid. And I could tell he felt dirty, disgusted, hell even a little bit young. Looking around the punk style store, I could see why, but for some reason, I actually enjoyed it. I loved the black walls, the cold cement style floors, the loud acoustic music, and everything was organized by popular tv shows and movies. Random t-shirts were in clear frames like football jersey's on all four walls.

"So, go ahead and find what clothes you like, just no girl clothes and nothing too pricey. "

As Dean headed off to the music section, I decided to work my way from front to end. I couldn't believe all those clothes were printed with popular characters, mustache's, bow ties, lanyards, zombies, vampires. I looked down at my hips, feeling like some teenage girl, comparing them to the jeans on the hanger. After I walked around the store a few times, I decided to go find Dean with my choices.

"I think I've made my decision."

Dean looked at me, removed the headphones and glanced down at what I had. Then back at me.

"That's just one outfit man, grab like two or three more."

"Um, ok, I'll be right back." I said, feeling kind of excited. I remembered a few of the clothes I liked, and was pretty excited that Dean was going to buy for me. It didn't take me long to realize I was content, for the first time since I've woken up, I felt happy. Is this how happiness felt?

* * *

"Alright, that was fun." Dean said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, holding one of the five bags of stuff he bought for me. I felt pretty bad for him, we where in the store for about two hours and all he did was listen to music he found repulsive.

"Sorry."

"No need, I told you to pick and ya did. I just didn't know a store like that existed. What kind of music was playing?"

"Metal, I think it was something by Disturbed." I replied, blinking a few times in surprise at myself.

Wait, how do I know that?

"Disturbed? " Dean asked, looking at me with wide green eyes. I guess Disturbed was a band he never heard of, which was kind of a shocker to me. Dean looked like a rock and roll, gag at classical music kind of guy. "Oh please tell me you at least like Metallica, or Nirvana. At least some kind of classic rock music band."

"Yeah, I like those. At least I believe I do. Were we listening to AC/DC on the way here?"

"Yes." Dean whispered in a victorious way, almost cheering like a male cheerleader. "So, it's Sammy's turn, give me a call if you get bored."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked as Dean quickly shoved the bags into my chest and dashed away from us, following another woman with a short, pink skirt. Huffing, Sam rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I felt like a migdit compared to him. How the hell is he so tall? Is he the older brother? "Well, just let me know if you find something you find interesting."

We walked around until I saw a large, hard copy book about modernized mythology. Pausing, I felt my gut and my heart collaborating a plan to make my legs dash to the book against my will.

Wow, I sound a little dramatic.

"Can I look at books?" I asked Sam, grabbing the book and reading the back. My mind was somehow fascinated with this story, the creatures, how the author made a classic story into a modern day favorite. And as I read the first few pages, it was like I was watching a movie inside my head, I was in the narrator's shoes, watching the main character walking into a deep forest full of mystical creatures. It was just incredible. Deep down, I was really hoping Sam would say yes, and I was also hoping that he would buy me a book or two.

So I like to read? Am I really this deeply fascinated with books? Wait, I'm smiling again. Do I really feel happy being in a book store?

"Books?" Sam asked, hovering over my shoulder. "I never thought you even knew how to read."

"Yeah, I don't know why, I'm just fascinated with reading. And I think I see a few more books I like. What do you mean you never thought I couldn't read? "

"Now that's my brother." I heard Sam whisper, ignoring my last question, as he nudged me into the store. "Let's go Cas, I'll buy you a couple of books. I'll be over in the cafe, just come get me when you're ready to go."

"Got it." I replied, dashing deeper into the bookstore. Shockingly, I was more interested with this book store then I was with the clothing store.

As I ventured around the book store, I couldn't believe the books that I found interesting. Fantasy, Sci-Fy, manga, hell, even some classic novels. Man, I couldn't believe how excited I was to look at all those books. And for the first time, I felt my lips form a big smile, the biggest one I've felt since I've woken up. I felt my stomach twist when I heard some teenage girl complain she hated being in a bookstore, and she would rather go to some boy band concert. I didn't know what Sam's limit for me was, so I just grabbed a manga and a very unpopular fantasy novel. But my mind and my heart didn't want me to leave behind the Grimm's story book behind. So, out of pure impulse, I grabbed it and headed over to find Sam who was sitting down at the coffee spot.

"Hey, did you find some?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I found three." I replied, holding the books close under my arm.

"Mm, let me see." He said, turning his attention away from his laptop. After I handed him the books, I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. Someone else was finding out what books I like, even the fairy tale book and manga, and I didn't want Sam finding out. Why do I care? "Wow, you made a few good choices. I mean, you chose a classic, a Japanese art style comic book and something I wouldn't possibly read. And you just chose them because you like them?"

"Yeah, I find them interesting. I can put them back-"

"No, don't put them back. I'm just surprised."

"Surprised? About what?"

"Well, I thought you were getting a Bible or something. " Sam said, closing his laptop and stood up with my books in his hand. "Anyway, I'll get these for ya. Wanna coffee or something?"

"Coffee?" I asked, the word sounded familiar and yet tasty.

"Yeah, well, look up there and let me know what you like when I get back."

As Sam ran off with my books to the counter, I looked up at the fancy written menu, something I couldn't understand with coffee shops. They always try to make the cafe more fancy and something out of a college campus catalog. For some reason, I couldn't look away from the hot chocolate, it sounded simple and yet delicious all at once.

"So, you made your choice?" Sam asked, walking up to me with my books in a bag. "Hey they had a deal if you buy a certain amount of books, you get a free back pack. So I got you this black, studded one."

"Yeah, can I have a hot chocolate?" I asked, feeling kind of shy to ask.

"Sure, wait here." Sam said, handing me the bag. Moments later, Sam returned with a large, steaming hot cup nearly filled to the rim.

* * *

"Alright, now go into the bathroom and change." Bobby commanded, sitting on the red bean bag chair.

Casually, I walked into the bathroom, hoping nobody's looking at my strange looking clothes. Walking into the clean restroom, I felt unclean and out of sorts. Quickly, I ran into the stall and locked the door. I didn't want to look through the clothes, I just grabbed the clothes from the first bag and started changing. As soon as I was changed, I shoved the other clothes into my bag and dashed out of the stall. Wishing I didn't, the moment I walked into the waiting room, and all three guys stared at me like I was a freak of nature.

"Uh, what happened to you." I heard one of them whisper.

I stopped right outside the restroom, looking at the three of them who were just sitting on the cushions. I turned to look at a mirror and couldn't understand what it was they were seeing. I was wearing a deep purple shirt with a giant red robot holding a blaster cannon like a gun. A black and white checkered hooded sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and inside the hood was a mask of another robot. I had on dark blue jeans with a chained wallet, studded belt, black gloves with a drawing of a smiling skeleton that fit pretty nicely on my hands. I changed the black tennis shoes for black and yellow high top shoes, wrist bands with the names of bands and popular television shows I found interesting. Around my neck dangled the rosary the Woman gave me. And I was carrying the books Sam bought me in my arm like a student going to class. On my back was a black, college bound back pack with designs of robots ready for battle carrying the rest of my clothes. I couldn't help but grin at my attire, I felt like I was invincible and the kid next to me was envious, at least I pretended he was.

"Oh no." Dean said, shaking his head, chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh no." Dean chuckled again.

"What? What did I do this time?" I asked, trying to figure out why Dean was laughing at me.

"You're a nerd."

"How am I a nerd?" I asked as Sam looked at him like he was about to slap him.

"Dude, you're wearing a cartoon shirt with a mask on your hood, high tops, a beanie, wristbands, and I'm waiting to hear you got a Jack Skeleington tattoo on your arm. And you're carrying around books under your arm. Man, all of those just scream nerd."

"Sorry, you told me to get what I liked and I did." I said, feeling slightly aggravated that Dean was giving me shit for what I was wearing. " I didn't know I liked these things."

"Knock it off Dean." Bobby said, smacking Dean behind the head. "We got a long way to go, let's get going."


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, last night wasn't as amazing as tonight, I thought as I stared at the dark sky, watching the stars twinkle like sparkles.

I never seen such beautiful star's, honestly, I was hoping Dean would let us camp before we got to Mason City. Leaning my head back, I relaxed in the back of the Impala watching the star's slowly pass by. At least they seemed to be slowly passing by. Watching the sky, I felt like I was flying, like a bird free of it's prison. I could imagine the wind on my face, the stars lighting my way, and nothing but silence. All except for my constant questioning thoughts.

How old am I anyway? What kind of name is 'Castiel'? Who are my parents? Why am I living with foster brothers? Are my parents dead?

On top of that last question, I couldn't get that woman out of my head. How could anyone ignore her actions, or her behavior towards me? Why did Dean and Sam pull me away from her? Why do I care so much about a woman I don't even know? At least I don't think I know her. But then why can't I stop thinking about her?

"I thought we were going to Iowa." I mentioned as Dean pulled into a cheesy motel. The sign had the classic blue sign with bright red 'vacancy' sign below. They were the one level motel's I would see in bad horror films. Soda machine's at the end of the porch, a dog just outside of the office. I waited to see a skimpy dressed girl and sleazy drunk to come strolling from the bar next door to a room.

"Tomorrow, bro, I'm tired." Dean replied, parking the Impala. " Gotta take a rest stop for awhile, I need to sleep."

* * *

"So, who's getting what room?" Sam asked, holding actual key's like Dean's car keys.

"Well, Sam, you and Bobby will get one room." Dean answered, taking two keys. " Cas and I will get the other one."

"Dean."Sam said, gesturing for Dean to step to the side.

My stomach fell like a rock as Dean walked away from me. I didn't want him to leave me alone with the drunk, or Bobby if I remember his name right. I didn't need to look at Bobby to know he was glaring knife's at the back of my head. The awkward pit in my stomach was nearly nauseating. Shaking my head, I walked away to look at into the sky again. This time, with the wind and low lights, I felt like I was the bird in my imagination. Flying free in the sky, feeling the wind against my face, the smell of the cool air. It was just relaxing.

_Starlight, star bright First star I see tonight Whisk my soul away with your light Stars twinkle like sparkles of white Soft and bright like the feather of Angel's wings Sprawled and sprinkled like dark cupcakes Whistle of the wind in trees like feathers of Angel's wings _

Wait, what am I saying? Where did that come from? Those words, were merely a poem, something that just came to me. But it was smooth, and oddly beautiful, and I could almost sing it.

Wait, I sing?

"Alright, let's get going." Dean said, putting his hand on my back and guided me to the door.

* * *

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah?"

Dean threw his bag down on the floor, dropping onto the bed like a tired teenager. Shockingly, the room wasn't as bad as I thought. It seemed homey, clean and brightly lit with white lights between the beds.

"Sam and Bobby, do they have a grudge against me or something?" I asked, sitting on the other bed, setting down the backpack on the floor. I was surprised that this motel bed was a hell of a lot more comfortable then the hospital bed.

"What?" Dean chuckled, like I was joking around. Why does he never take me seriously?

"Call me crazy, but Bobby was giving me the death stare outside. Sam seemed a bit on edge 'til we got to the bookstore. Even in there, things felt awkwardly intense. Is there something I don't know?"

Dean paused, closing his eyes, letting out a long sigh. My gut twisted, I was hoping he wasn't blowing me off, or ignoring me with the fake sleep trick. After a moment of silence, I was about ready to kick him. Then he opened his eyes. "It's a long story."


	8. Chapter 8

So they think I'm this Angle who turned against them? Bow to me or be slain like some tyrannical kind? From the story Dean told me, the background on this Angle, sounds to me that he was just trying to save everyone, but the power just got to his head. I mean, wouldn't it be better for the soul's to be trapped in an Angle and not the King of Hell?

King of Hell? Crowly? Never thought that such a thing could exist.

But that still doesn't explain why Sam and Bobby hold such a heavy grudge towards me. I'm not that Angle, I don't remember anything before the found me. How many time's have I said that? I don't even know who I really am. All I know is that I was found in the forest by my 'foster' family, my name's Castiel Winchester and I am a poetic nerd. And I hardly even know this 'family'. And yet, I feel like I _do_ know them. Like I knew Dean was going to chase after that waitress, that Sam loved to read and drink latte's, and Bobby was into drinking and cell phones.

"Damn, I must be an insomniac, too." I said to myself, struggling to go to sleep. Hell I've been struggling for the last two hours. Maybe I slept too much at the my head's buzzing, maybe that story has me on edge.

Fuck it.

I got up, rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes, and quietly got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom, staring at my scared chest. The deep red line's traced up and down and all side's of my abdomen. Yet all the line's were connected, feeling those line's, I could feel the bump's like a car going over railroad track's. I have to be dyslexic or something, because my mind made out line's, symbol's, and I could read them. Ancient Latin word's, some enochian, they weren't sentences, just simple words.

"Truth, protection, love, banishing. What the hell?" I asked my reflection, as if he could answer me. For a moment, I truly hoped that he would answer me. At least someone can be straight with me.

I knew I wasn't going to sleep, so I got dressed, grabbed a room key and headed out. I knew we were close to being in the middle of nowhere, but I needed some air. Taking a step outside, closing the door behind me, I could feel the air against my skin. It was cool, the cricket's made their chirpy music, well, combined with the horrible juke box music from the bar. Putting my hands in my pocket's, I walked up to the bar and sat on the cement porch, I knew better than to go in. No idea how, I just do. Instead, I sat down and stared at the star's again.

The door to the bar slammed against the wall, creating a loud thud. Startled, I turned to look at a stumbling drunk tripping over his feet, attempting to get to his truck. I could imagine him in his truck the next morning surrounded by police vehicles, trying to pull the head off the steering wheel and cleaning the blood of the windshield.

"_Eyes of red and drowning in tears, words of slur and drunken truth, jello like legs_

_Wallow in sinful thoughts, suffocating in deepest sorrows_

_Lay's in the souls of broken men_

_With hearts as warm as baked bread, wing's skinned, torn and broken_

_Why must our hearts be crackin'?_

_Ill and grief_

_Relent and believe_-"

"Hey, pal." Looking over at the door, a shabby truck driver stumbled over to me with a skimpy dressed girl at his side. His eyes red, his words were slurring and he was hiccuping uncontrollably. I waited for him to pass out. "Look here, this ain't no poetry reading joint, it ain't a cafe. It's a bar!"

"Now come on baby," The trampy, skimpy dressed girl said, rubbing his broad shoulders. "I think it's nice."

"Shut it." He shot, stumbling into the wall.

"Look, man," I said, standing up, backing away. I didn't know him, and something was telling me I didn't want to know. And I didn't want to get involved with this guy, I know I can out run his wide load, but that's something I really don't wanna do. "I don't want any trouble. I'll just go."

"What?" He asked, pretending to act like a gangster. And not those fedora wearing, tan tux wearing gangster's. " You scared ya hipster punk?"

Hipster and punk in the same sentence? Wow, this guy's something else. Don't say that, shut up and back away. I put my hand up, showing surrender as I continued backing away.

"Get your ass back here!"

Shit, I thought as I put my hand's up in battle mode.

"Hey, back off." I jumped, startled to see Bobby coming out of the bar. "He's a kid."

"What? You his dad or sumthin'?" He asked, spitting onto the ground like a hill billy.

"No, I'm...his friend." I studied his words, I couldn't believe he called me a 'friend'. Well, after all, he said 'friend' slowly like a lie. After how he looked at me, and he hasn't spoken a damn word to me since we met. Now all of a sudden he's talking to me? Why can't he see I'm not the Angle they're scared of? Why does he think I'm some kind of monster? " Mess with him and you're gonna have a problem."

"Come on, baby. Let's go to the room." The girl told him in a sultry voice, his slobbering mouth formed a seductive grin at her. Their smiles sent an uncomfortable chill down my back. Wrapping a thick arm around her trim waist, they waltzed past me and towards the motel office. One thing I could think of was him and her, together like that... now that was just disgusting.

"The hell you doing out here? It's like 4 am, boy." Bobby asked, slapping me behind the head.

"Ow, sorry," I grunted, rubbing my aching head. As if I haven't been damaged enough. My stomach turned, smelling alcohol on his breath. What is it with these guy's and drinking beer? How would I know how disgusting that taste's? " I couldn't sleep, so I came out here."

"You that dumb? You could've gotten yourself killed." Bobby grunted as he wiped away the slobber on his chin, my nostril's burning from the smell of strong alcohol on his breath.

"Sorry-"

Before I could finish my apology, Bobby was grabbing me behind my neck, roughly dragging me back to the motel. I couldn't breath, struggling under his grip. I wanted him to let go, I wanted to run away from him. I could feel my gut twist in fear, like I've lived this before, and I knew I didn't want to live through it.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I cried as Bobby dragged me back to the room. Reaching the porch, Bobby threw me to the door, watching me trip over the porch and landing hard against the door. Pain shot through my body as I laid there, eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the pain. " I said I'm sorry!"

"Don't be such a pussy, Cas." Bobby whispered, leaning against the post. Opening my eyes, I looked up at the drunken giant, his eyes were red and puffy, his mouth was still drooling like a dog over a bone. " I just saved your worthless ass. You coulda gotten yourself killed."

"I could have out ran that fat bastard."

"Drop that tone, boy."

"Bobby, I said I'm sorry." I said, trying to sound apologetic. I wasn't trying to fight him, I really was sorry. Why was he still fighting me? "What more can I say?"

Bobby's glare turned hard, like he wanted to say more to me. I wanted to run, I wanted to get away from him. Why am I fearing him? "Just go to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

Damn it, stupid sun, Dean cursed in his thoughts as the morning sun seeped into the hotel room. Normally, the sun wouldn't wake him in the morning. This time, it woke him like a gun going off next to his head. Rolling over onto his side so his back would face the bright sun, Dean knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep. But he didn't want to get up, the bed was, shockingly, comfortable. As Dean laid there, he looked at a sleeping Castiel who was snoring lightly. He looked so much younger, so much more carefree, like a typical teenager.

For a moment, Dean just stared at him, trying to figure out what happened to Castiel, why he didn't remember Dean or Sam, let alone his own name.

Why didn't he say anything to her? Dean wondered, remembering how Castiel looked at Belle. Dean could feel that Castiel wanted to stay away from her, but at the same time, he wanted to know who she was.

If only he knew, Dean thought to himself as he remembered the conversation at the hospital.

* * *

"Alright, talk bitch." Dean stated once they were out of ear's reach. Sam and Bobby stood behind Dean, although they didn't know Belle, they knew to trust Dean's judgement towards Angel's.

"That kind of language is not necessary, Dean." Belle scolded, crossing her arms similar to how a mom would talk to a teenage kid, or a teacher scolding a teacher. Something Dean was used to.

"I don't give a damn."

"Dean." Sam whispered, trying to avoid smacking Dean behind the head. Dean should know better than to talk to someone, especially an Angel in a crude manner. "Bobby and I don't know who you are, or why Dean has a grudge against you. But we know better than to trust Angel's-"

"Her name's Belle." Dean interrupted, keeping his gaze on Belle. " She's Cas's Angelic Mother."

"Angelic...what?" Bobby asked, confused what an Angelic Mother was. But then again, he didn't know much about Angel's.

"Angelic Mother's are like adoption agencies, foster homes or whatever." Dean answered, knowing that he was putting it in elementary school terms.

"Angelic Mother's," Belle began, her eyes glaring at Dean, angered that Dean did a bad job explaining Angelic Mother's. " Are Angel's that rescue the soul's of babies who have died in any way. Murder, illness, sudden infant death syndrome, abortion. We rescue them, raise them, teach them about God and their responsibilities as Angle's."

"What happened to Cas?" Sam asked, his curiosity getting ahead of him.

"Sam." Dean said, unlike his brother, he didn't want to know what happened to Castiel.

"I just wanna know."

"If I remember correctly," Belle answered, struggling to remember when she adopted Castiel. It wasn't that it was so long ago, only the Lord knew how many kids she had. Often, she would get her stories switched around. " Castiel was born to unwed parents. His mother came from a fairly well off family, she was an only child. She gave birth to him in the woods, when she was young. His father was a drunkard, but good hearted man. I believe he intended on marrying the mother after Castiel's birth. However, her mother refused to ruin the families reputation by having an illegitimate child living under their roof. After his first birthday, his grandmother took Castiel and threw him away. As Dean would say, treated like trash. "

"Did anyone bother looking for him?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, his parents." Belle replied, her heart sinking. "They were so heart broken when they discovered what her mother had done. As I recall, they ran away together, they searched for him for a few years."

"Then what? They gave up?" Bobby asked, feeling disgusted. He had friends, in his youth, when parents treated their kids like that. To Bobby, it wasn't fair.

"She had another baby, she became preoccupied with the new baby. They got married, raised the baby together. Eventually, Castiel became a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less. The sad fact is, I believe his infant body is still in the junkyard."

"Oh gross." Dean said slowly, his heart growing heavy thinking about the baby. He actually had parents who loved him, they wanted to raise him, give him the life Dean and Sam would have wished for. But his grandmother had other plans, and just threw him away like he was a doll. Then his parents just gave up on him all together.

"When I took his soul," Belle continued, remembering the scared baby. Her heart sank when he saw her, his chubby arms reaching for her, begging for her to take him, to hold him. Being the mother she was, she reached down and lifted the child into her arms, cradling him as she carried him up to the Garrison. " My mate was not exactly thrilled about my adopting another baby."

"Why?" Sam asked, wanting to smack himself. He hated that part about himself, he was too curious for his own good.

"I am not allowed to question my mate, I am only allowed to follow his rule." Belle replied, a deep regret in her voice.

"Mate?" Bobby asked, wishing he had a notebook.

"Yes." Belle said, smiling lovingly, thinking about her mate. "My mate, or in human terms 'husband', is Ariel."

"Wait, your husband is Ariel?" Dean asked, trying to hide his laughter. "So the beast is a mermaid?"

"A beast? Mermaid? I am afraid I do not understand your reference." Belle tilted her head to the side, similar to how Castiel did when he asked a question.

"Never mind." Dean shrugged, biting his lip. "So, including Cas, how many do you have?"

"I have had a multiple of children."

"I mean, how many were under your roof?"

"During the time I was raising Castiel, I have five Angelic Children. Gavriel, Hebel, Orel are my oldest sons, and Devota is my daughter. Castiel is the last baby boy I rescued, Devota's was the last baby I rescued."

"So why's Cas afraid of you?" Dean asked, remembering seeing how mom's treat their youngest children. He saw how spoiled they were, they were treated like royalty. But if Castiel is Belle's youngest son, why was he treated with such abuse?

"Afraid?" Belle asked, surprised.

Dean growled, trying to tame his anger. For a year, Cas was on the run from his brothers and his Angelic Parents. Dean remembered, when they first met Cas's Angelic Father, the dark anger in Cas's eyes. It was something Dean never thought he would see in an Angle, it was pure hate. Ironic for an Angle to express that kind of emotion.

"Hell yeah he was. You, his supposed Angelic mom, and the rest of the family, he feared all of you. And I don't say I blame him, not for a minute."

"Why would you say that?"

"The things you put him through, the amount of abuse he endured from his brothers, it's beyond sickening."

"Dean-"

"Don't try to sugar coat this, bitch."

"I am sorry-"

"Are you really? Cas was your youngest kid, the baby of the family. And you treated him like garbage."

"I have no say in what my husband does, nor my older sons. It is not my doing-"

"You could have saved him, you should have helped him."

"I am not to go against my husband. It is against our Marriage Code, the father disciplines the children, while the mother is the care giver. My husband was doing his job, as was I."

"His job was to neglect Cas as well? Oh wait that was you."

"Do you know why I took in those babies? Why they come to me? Certain babies are given to certain Angle's. My children are given to me because their souls have a special talent, something that would benefit the Garrison."

"Benefit?"

"Yes, my two older sons are gifted with battle tactics, they are the ones that keep Earth safe from most demons. My third son is responsible for teaching younger ones about sigils."

"What about Cas and the other kid, Devota?"

"Unfortunately, their talents are not beneficial to the Garrison. Ariel felt ashamed to have Castiel and Devota in the family. He tried to teach them, force them to have different talents. Something he would have taken pride in, but he should have known better. He cannot fix who they were, they are too different, they were outcasts. Eventually, they hid their talents. It has been so long since I last saw their talents, I have forgotten what their born talents are."

"Some mom." Dean grunted, he didn't care if Belle heard him or not.

"To go back to the subject," Belle said, her voice hard. " You no doubt have questions for me."

"Yeah, a lot."

"Let us cut to the chase, you know I am the one who took Castiel into the woods." Belle began, rubbing her arms. " I am also the one who put those sigil's on Castiel. To protect him from Ariel and his brothers."


	10. Chapter 10

_Pain_

_Agony_

_Fear_

_What's going on?_

_Ahead of me stood a large man with benevolent eyes and wings on his back. His face was black as a shadow, his bright brown eyes piercing at me, he spoke in a language that I somehow understood, but no idea how. He raised a hand, and slapped it across my face. At least I think he did, I don't feel anything on my cheek. My body curled into a fetal position, my eyes still watching him. Behind him were three slightly smaller figures; their wings as dark as his, their eyes expressing the same hate towards me._

_Why is he speaking in Enochian? Why is he hitting me? Why are they saying these things ? God doesn't hate me, he doesn't hate anyone, I know he doesn't. That's not the God I believe in. The First Winged Man hit me again, as if he heard what I said. Then he kicked, I cried out but no sound came, the pain hurts so much but I'm not doing anything about it._

_I'm scared, more scared than I was when Bobby, Dean and Sam found me. I'm so scared that I'm paralyzed, I felt like I was going to throw up. I'm trapped, I can't get out, I can't breath._

_Please, I prayed, someone save me._

_You are dreaming, Castiel._

_Wha-_

_Looking above the Winged Men, they evaporated into nothing as a bright light appeared, and huge white wings sprawled out from her back. The light was so bright and welcoming that it erased my fear. Well, not completely, but at least I'm not petrified. I shielded my eyes, the bright light growing brighter with each second._

_"Who are you?" I asked, scrambling my mind to put a face to the voice. I felt I knew her, and I wanted why she saved me. At the same time, I didn't want to see her, I didn't want an answer. I didn't fear her, but I didn't feel safe with her either, I just knew I had no reason to fear her._

"Hey wake up." Dean's voice bringing me back to reality, his strong hand was gently shaking my shoulder. I knew I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes. I just wanted to go back to sleep, hide under the dark blanket, hope that my memory would come back to me.

"Cas, get up." Dean persisted, shaking me a bit harder.

Go away Dean, I thought to myself, pretending to be sleeping like a rock.

"Hey, move it!" Dean shouted, then I felt a hard slap against my face.

"Ow! Damn it, Dean! "I shouted, sitting up and held my cheek in pain. Looking at Dean, I didn't see anger, I saw sadness. Almost like he was missing someone, someone who was close to him and he cared for very much. I wonder if the person was the Angel. Why isn't he looking for him? He never really said what happened to him, he just dropped the story.

"What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Almost 11, we're gettin' breakfast then hittin' the road." Dean answered blankly, tying the laces on his boots. I couldn't help but feel something from Dean, he was emanating a dark aura from himself and it was hitting me. "Also, take a shower. You smell like the woods."

"Well, you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses." I moaned, laying down on my stomach, placing my face into the pillow. Now that I think about it, I think Dean would rather smell like a new car than a basket of roses.

"Hey, no falling back asleep." I heard Dean say, then a sharp pain shot up from my foot.

"Ow fuck!" I shouted, pulling my foot away from Dean. "What did you do that for?"

"Whoa, I'm still not used to that." Dean chuckled solemnly , slipping on his leather jacket.

"Used to what?" I asked, swinging my legs off the bed. I can't understand Dean's fashion sense, it wasn't like Sam's smart guy look or Bobby's red neck, country boy look. Dean wore boots, jeans and a black leather jacket. And he drives an Impala, not a motorcycle; he listens to classic rock instead of modern rock. Lord knows what he does for a living, let alone if he has a family of his own. The watch I get, for hell's sake it's a watch. But what is that thing around his neck? And he gives me shit for looking like a nerd.

"You cussing." Dean answered, finally, as he headed to the door. "It's just too weird, you know, for you."

"Wait, he's what?" Bobby asked, taking a long swig of his coffee. "And another thing, Sam, I am never sleeping with you in the same room again."

"I said Cas is singing in the shower. At least he was when I left." Dean answered, feeling a heavy awkwardness from Bobby's stare. When Dean was about to leave for breakfast, he heard Castiel singing a song from Guns N' Roses. Dean couldn't be sure if Castiel had ever heard any of those songs before, if he did, Castiel certainly didn't sing.

"What the hell did I do?" Sam asked, defensively.

"You were up on your damn laptop all night." Bobby yawned, then continued. "Couldn't ja have waited 'til the mornin' to do whatever the hell it was you were doing?"

"No 'cause I couldn't sleep." Sam said, his voice was deep and dark, taking a long drink from his coffee cup. "The things Belle said; about Angelic Mothers, turning an Angel into a human, it just seems impossible to do. I'm not summoning any Angel to help us out. So I spent half the night researching."

"You find anything?" Dean asked quietly, leaning forward to ensure no bystander was eavesdropping.

"No." Sam shooked his head, stunned. Coming up empty handed was not something he was used to. Dean and Bobby, even Castiel, relied on Sam to find the missing pieces to their cases. Sam always came through to at least get them headed in the right direction.

"There's got to be sumthin'." Bobby stated, ripping apart his donut and threw a big piece into his mouth. "Maybe I'll find it in my books when we get to the house."

"What if there's nothing there either?"

"Sam, there's always something." Dean insisted, taking a large bite of his donut. "I mean, there can't just be nothing. We always find something and then we get things back to normal, case solved."

"That's the thing Dean, I don't think we can solve this one." Sam argued, unsurprised that Dean and Bobby turned their heads simultaneously at Sam.

"What?" They said.

"Think about it; what if Cas is stuck as a human?" Sam began, looking to make sure no one was listening in. "What if there is no way of turning him back? What if Belle used some legendary spell or something and it wasn't put in the archives. A lot of history has been lost in fires; some things are not even recorded. And if that's true, we're screwed."

"We'll get this sorted out." Dean insisted again, smiling halfheartedly. "One way or another, we will."

"Since when does he sing?" Sam asked, changing the subject. He knew Dean wasn't going to listen to reasoning, to Dean, there's always a way out.

"How should I know?" Dean shrugged. "It's not like I know the guy inside and out."

"Well I can tell you this; he's somewhat poetic."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side.

"He was outside the bar saying some poetry like he was reading it off a book."

"Maybe that's his power." Sam said matter of factly. "Remember what Belle told us?"

"The hell would singing do?" Bobby asked, taking another drink of coffee. "Make demon's dance to death?"

"I don't know, their voices bring down a house, who knows what they do when they sing."


	11. Chapter 11

Mason City? Either the city's small enough to be a town, or we haven't gotten close enough for us to really look around. Dean drove passed the sign inviting us into town, ahead I could see a traffic light, and a bunch of buildings. Then he made a sharp turn, passing in front oncoming traffic, and down a gravel road. Not even a mile later, Dean turned left again. For a second, I thought we were going to be living on a ranch, but it's way too cold for that, I think. It had a board above the drive way and a wire fence in the front; what was I to think?

Moving on; as Dean drove down the gravel driveway, I saw a nice, one level house similar to a ranch style. The house was painted a deep burgundy red, the deck was pretty small while the front yard was huge, behind it was a bunch of beat up cars. On the other side of the drive way was nothing but another unkempt yard just begging for a trim and the barb wire fence be removed. Basically the dream teenage barn party.

"Is this home?" I whispered as Dean parked the car.

We didn't bother grabbing our bags, except Sam who grabbed his laptop bag, and the four of us went 'home'. Although the dark, red oak door and small deck was inviting, the inside was a whole different story. Stepping in through the door, I was not surprised to see the house was filthy and in the process of renovation. Granted, it's not a whole lot of renovations, but it's not what you would want to see when walking into a new house. The entry way was divided into three hallways; two were sitting rooms and the other was a narrow, seemingly endless hallway. Sam turned left down the hall, Dean turned right into the first sitting room, and I followed Bobby down the stairs into the second sitting room. Of course, it's not just a sitting room.

What house is complete without a kitchen and a dining room? Especially if both of these rooms had carpet while the sitting room had concrete. Could be sub-flooring too, don't hold me accountable. This house looks more awkward then I'm letting on. I mean, who has, like, two or more large sitting rooms with an even smaller kitchen and dining room at separate ends? Oh, and a sliding door that leads into an enclosed deck. On top of that, besides the walls, three small flights of stairs separated the rooms where Dean and Sam were.

Man, this is a lot of space for the four of us.

I glanced over at Bobby, wondering how he was taking this. However, he was sitting on one of the white cloth covered couches, staring at the floor blankly. Don't ask me how again, but I had a feeling he was missing something like Dean. A part of me wanted to ask what was up, then another part of me wanted to keep my distance.

"Man, another sitting room? This is, what, the third one I've seen?" Dean mentioned, walking down the stairs. "Got a good size basement, and a bathroom near the back door. I don't get with all the stairs, but that never hurt anybody."

"I found three bedrooms and another bathroom up there." Sam informed, walking in from the dining room. "Looks like everything's there; bed, books, clothes. Is there food in the fridge?"

Three bedrooms? A fully refurbished home? And now a well stocked cupboard. Man, I think we're set for a new life here. I just hope they will eventually trust me.

"I checked all the rooms, clean as a whistle. No hex bags, no sulfur, not even a drop of blood." Sam continued, grabbing a few beers from the fridge. Glancing at me, he went back to the fridge and brought out two cans of soda.

Clean? What kind of dimension is Sam living in? There were nothing but unopened boxes, dust bunnies in the corner, cob webs in another. I wouldn't doubt if the last tenant forgot to flush before leaving.

"What'd you two think?" Dean asked, handing me a can of purple soda and Bobby a beer. Popping the tab up, I watched the two stare each other down, the beer bottle dangling from Dean's hand between them. I could sense the tensity between the two. I expected Bobby to slap the bottle away and start an argument. Which would give me the chance to claim a room. Of course that didn't happen, instead Bobby took the bottle and gulped half of it.

"It's… nice." I answered uncertainly. Trust me, there was a lot more I wanted to say.

"It'll do." Bobby answered in a dark tone, standing up with his beer, he walked over to me. I felt my back tense, my breathing stop, and my toes clenched up as if to run. His blue eyes glaring into mine, just like he did when we first met, only I expected him to take a swing at me.

"I get the master." He said in a deep voice. I bit down on my tongue, resisting the urge to belly-ache laugh. Bobby was seriously going to fight with me over who get's what room. And why tell me this? I'm not the only one in the room here. "You get the basement."

I knew what Bobby was doing; he doesn't trust me enough to sleep on the same floor as him, Dean and Sam. I could see Dean and Sam were looking at him with concerned glances; there were two more rooms he could put me in. But I'm not complaining, I wouldn't want to be sleep on the same floor as him either. I'll wake up one morning with a gun to my head. This way, I'll hear his drunk ass fall and give me a running start.

"What about you two?" I asked, looking over at Dean and Sam, feeling Bobby's glare burning into my head.

"We live on the road, kiddo." Dean answered, patting my shoulder.

"On the road?" I asked, swallowing the disappointment in my voice.

Deep breath, focus on something else, I instructed myself before continuing.

On the road? Dean and Sam live on the road? I know there are those who prefer to live life on the go, but these two didn't seem the type. Didn't they have jobs? Don't they go to school? Sam certainly seems the type to be going to school, and Dean would be the one to take a job fixing cars.

"Yeah, it's part of our job." Sam said, I could tell he was feeding me half truths. But I don't trust him either, so no big deal.

"Like traveling salesmen?"

"Not really, more like terminators." Dean grunted after Sam stomped on his foot.

"Ok, John Connor. Aren't you guys hanging around?" I was hoping at least Dean would be staying. It would make living here more bearable. I don't have a grudge towards Sam or Bobby, but at least Dean doesn't give me pissed off, malevolent glances. Is this how foster parents and siblings treat each other?

"Wait, you've seen that movie?"

"Yes, I think."

"Well, don't worry, we'll be here for a few days." Dean said with a reassuring smile. "We'll look around town tomorrow, find your school, maybe get you a bike and maybe a cellphone. How's that sound?"

I felt slightly lit up inside, not only do I get to see a actual town, but I get to get away from Bobby and Sam.

"Sounds great."

"You guys wanna order some pizza or somethin'? I'm starving." Sam asked, pulling out his laptop and sitting on the couch. Now that I actually get a look at the furniture, I was pleasantly surprised that the furniture looked as good as they do. The couch Sam was sitting on was made of red leather, the other two were dark brown and light red picnic stripped design.

"Come on, let's check out your room."

I have to admit, Dean sucks at describing things. The basement was a good size, but it reeked of musty clothes and it looked pretty dingy. I wouldn't be surprised if there were black bars behind the wall.

"Ah, it's not that bad."

I looked at him with a 'really?' expression.

"Hey, I lived in a hotel where asshole's with kids didn't throw the diapers away, they shoved them under the mattress."

"Talk about unsanitary." I really wish he didn't say that. Not only did I lose my appetite, now I'll never go to another hotel as long as I live. And to think these two live in hotels and have had worse things happen to them. Talk about nauseating.

Dropping the topic, I looked around the room. A futon laid in one corner under the only small window in the room, a tv set across from it, two large bookshelf's next to the tv, boxes covered the floor and a decent sized dresser. I could tell I had a few long days ahead of me. To be honest, for the first time since I woke, I'm actually excited.

"Um, want help unpacking?"

"Thanks, but I think I got it." Actually, I wanted Dean to stick around. I had so many questions I hope he had answers to. But, I'm more in the mood to personalize the first room I'll ever remember having.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Oh and hey, don't let Sam and Bobby get to ya." I looked at Dean, looking for any sign he was being naive or if he was in denial. I know they're not bad guys, but they're acting like dicks. "They're good guys, they would take a bullet for you in a heart beat."

"Actually it looks like they would be pulling the trigger." Why the hell did I say that? Dean's eyes turned cold and hard, and his lips pinched together so tight they turned white.

"Cas, come on." Dean's voice grew dark and defensive. I guess he's been in the family longer, so it would make sense that he's defensive over them. "They're just exhausted, gotta give them time."

"Sorry, I just….."

"Yeah, it's alright." As he turned and headed out, I suddenly felt guilty. I didn't mean to upset him, nor did I mean what I said. Ok, I did, but it was the truth. I would hope Dean would expect that out of me. "Just take it easy, come on up when you're done."

"What kind of drunk is he?" I asked before Dean could disappear up the stairs.

"What?" He asked, laughing like I pulled a joke. Sad part is, I wish it was a joke.

"What kind of drunk is Bobby? You know, so I know what to do when he's been drinking too much."

"You got nothin' to worry about." Dean smiled again. "Bobby does drink a lot, but he isn't really the violent type. His ol'man was an abusive drunk. He would rather die than turn into him."


	12. Chapter 12

Where do I begin? I don't think I've accumulated so much stuff over the last few days. Unless I did before my amnesia. As I opened the boxes, so many possibilities ran through my head. But I'm way too focused on opening these boxes and praying that the contents help me to rediscover myself.

Box number one; books and comic books. Cool, so I love to read.

Box number two; DVD's of anything from the Prince of Egypt to Doctor Who. So I like to watch tv.

Box number three; Bibles, pictures of angles, and crosses. And I'm religious.

So far, I'm a religious nerd. It's vague, but it's something. But why doesn't it feel right? I don't feel like a typical teenage boy. I haven't found any boxes containing video games, or tools, or manuals on cars. But then again, there are plenty of boxes left to open.

"You plan on eating?"

"Ah!" I gasped, dropping the box of DVD's. My heart started pulsating wicked fast in my chest. "Don't do that, Sam."

"Sorry, you're more jumpy then I remember." Sam walked in, placing a plate full of pizza on the dresser and a can of purple soda next to it. Now that it's there, I'm starving.

"I kind of zoned out for a little bit." I said, walking over and grabbed the plate. The heavenly aroma of greasy, pseudo Italian food made my stomach grumble painfully. If Sam weren't in the room, I'd have both slices gone in ten seconds flat. "Did I collect all these things before?"

"Not really, it's just random things you like."

"I'm a religious nerd?" I lifted up the slice of pizza and chowed down on it. It tasted like a freakin' wet box; rubber, bland, greasy, it was so delicious.

"I guess."

I placed the plate down, wiped the grease on my pants, and grabbed one of the books. The heavy piece of literature seemed unappealing. Then a few ideas came to my head. "Think I can trade any of these for a music book?"

"Why?"

"I dunno." I put the book down, ashamed that I even asked. "I just like music, there's nothing music wise in here."

"Well there's a piano under the stairs." Sam shrugged, pointing under the stairs.

"There is?" I asked, placing the pizza down and shooting out of the room to under the stairs. The piano was shabby as hell; covered in cob webs, broken corners, I don't doubt a few keys are busted and way out of tune.

"It's not bad." No wonder Sam and Dean are bothers. "You play?"

"No, but I want to." I answered, grinning. Running my fingers along the keys, they felt so soft and dusty on my finger tips. I pressed down on the furthest one, the sweet soft sound echoed in my ears.

"I've always wanted to play, too." Sam stood next to me, pressing randomly on the keys. Most of them were way out of tune, but fixable. "Well, not really. So, uh, what else do you want to do?"

"I really don't know." As embarrassing as it sounded, it was true. I feel like a newborn baby; learning how to walk and talk for the first time. "I don't know what's out there, I don't know what my options are."

"Endless, I promise you, you're options are endless."

Oh great, a philosopher.

"Like what? Give me an example. Tell me what you want to do?" I asked, hoping to get some what an idea of what those 'endless options' are.

"Me?" He asked, surprised. "I wanted to be a lawyer, get my degree, marry my girlfriend at the time."

"Why aren't you?"

"I kind of threw it all away once I took this job."

"A terminator?" Yeah, I got my suspicions about this too. Sam wanted to be a high paying lawyer, life some apple pie life. And yet he's taking a terminator job while traveling?

"Yeah, it's a long story and we don't really have time to explain everything."

"Why not?"

"You're overwhelmed enough." He answered, patting my back. "What do you think about school?"

"I don't know, what do you do there?"

"Well," He answered, I could see he was struggling with finding the right answer. I don't think it should be that hard. Would it? "You learn, you discover yourself, get a chance to play in sports, join clubs. Just a whole lot, and don't let Dean get to ya about school."

"Why?" That was a dumb question. I could tell Dean wasn't a scholar, I think he's more of a mechanic, life a fun life freely kind of guy.

"He got his GED, I think. He never bothered to go to college, he took school as a chance to meet girls."

"And you didn't?"

"Of course not." Sam looked away, I could tell he was slightly embarrassed. "Although, college was where I met my first serious girl friend, and I guess that's where I started my job."

"Did you graduate?" Whatever that word was.

"No, I didn't." He's voice grew heavy and depressed, I could hear a lot of regret and disappointment. Maybe this is why he doesn't really like me. "My job kind of prevented that."

"You wish you could go back?"

Sam paused, deep in thought. I can't help but wonder what he was reminiscing about his schooling, and possibly his girlfriend. I could tell he would be the kind of guy that loves school. But if he loved school so much, why didn't he graduate? Maybe something happened between him and his girlfriend. Maybe he couldn't afford it. Finally, he answered;"I never really thought about it."

"Sorry, didn't mean to reopen any wounds."

"It's alright. Oh before I forget, since Dean's taking you out tomorrow, make sure to get some school things. Just don't go over board."

My eyes went wide as he handed me a shiny, gold card with the name 'Gordon Goodman' engraved at the bottom. "A credit card? Sam, I can't-"

"I've got a few others." He interrupted, placing the card on the piano. "Pretty sure I can spare one to my...younger brother."

"Wow. Thank you." I whispered, holding the weightless thing in my hand. So many ideas popped into my head. More importantly, I felt a small light of happiness in my chest. Hearing 'my younger brother', made me feel pretty important.

"Just as long as you're serious about school." His brown eyes looked at me sternly like a father giving his son a raise on his allowance. "You're registered and all set for the rest of spring and summer, you just need the supplies. There'll be sheets at the store, you'll be starting high school so look for 10th grade-"

"Whoa slow down." I thought I was overwhelmed enough! "Say that again, only slower."

Sam chuckled, realizing he had gotten too excited. "You got a week until you start school. Since you're coming in so late, they'll take it easy on you. So don't get all stressed about finals...you don't know any of this do you?"

"I'll get the hang of it soon enough." I answered, still feeling overwhelmed. Then a thought came to me with the card in my hand."If I were to get, like, a music book and a guitar, what would you say?"

Sam paused, I waited for him to say 'no'. I really hope he doesn't. I don't know why I love music so much, it's just as fascinating to me as Dean would be about tall, blond haired waitresses. "Fine, just don't go for the expensive one."

"Thanks, Sam." I said, hoping Sam knew how much I appreciated this. No words can even come close to explain how grateful I am right now. Suddenly, the unpacking and organizing was put on the back burner. More than anything, I wanted to go shopping, find that guitar and start practicing.

"Oh hey, here's your class schedule." He said, handing me a thin sheet of paper. "Math, science, history, english, gym for one semester. I guess, if you want, and I would advise you to do this, take a full load."

"Full load?"

"Yeah, you know, take up extra classes besides the required ones like language and music. That should help get you into the school year."

"There's more than this?" I asked, pointing to the sheet.

"Look through this list." He said, handing me another sheet. This one had lists of extra classes separated in bullet points. "If you find any, just circle and let me know. Pretty sure I can pull a few strings."


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait, you're thinking of doin' what?" Dean asked, looking at Sam with heated disbelief. If there weren't boxes in his way, he would punch Sam's jaw. After eating pizza, they decided to help Bobby unpack in his room. Neither one of them thought the old man had gathered so much over the years. But then again, as far as they knew, he hadn't left that house since Karen died."You're kiddin me, right Sam? Bobby, can you believe him?"

Bobby ignored Dean, unpacking the boxes in his bedroom silently. Pulling out a photo of Karen, Bobby felt his heart sink. The house was more than a home, it was a part of his dream. Having a home where he can work on cars and drink a beer without a care was his cloud nine.

It's because of him, Bobby snarled in his thoughts, I can kiss that dream good bye.

Bobby grabbed his bottle of beer and took a long drink from it. Although the bedroom was clear away from Castiel, the size was too large, the brightly colored walls and white carpeted floors seemed too formal. Both Sam and Dean knew Bobby was going to have trouble with carpet in his room, but it was still a safe house. They wondered if Belle choose this house for Castiel's sake; secluded and surrounded by fields in a town known mainly for the Music Man and corn, and a way to sneak out if things went wrong.

"Dean, it's just a thought-"

"Yeah, one you put out of your head a long time ago, Sam. You said it yourself; it's too late to go back to that." Dean reminded him, slamming a box on the unmade bed. The box bounced and tipped, spilling out the contents onto the bed. Dean paused, waiting to hear Bobby to scold him for yelling at Sam and making a mess in his room. When Bobby remained silent, Dean continued. "Where did this even come from? Of all the times to bring up going back to law school, this is really not one of the better timings."

"I don't know. I was talking to Cas, and we started talking about school." Sam answered, opening one of the boxes full of books. "Dean, I didn't say I was going back. Like I said, it's too late for me. I just thought I'd give Cas some advice about school. It's not too late for him, and he needs to know that he has a whole lot of opportunities. If anything, I think he might have a more stable life than we did when we were teens."

"Stable? You think Cas's life is gonna be stable?! You dumbass!" Dean shot, hiding his jealousy. Sam had a point, in a way, Cas's life would be a bit more stable than their's. He wouldn't be traveling across country, livin' in hotels, and hopping from one school to the next. He would have a place called home. And possibly have a better chance at graduating. But he wasn't going to let Sam have that satisfaction. "His life is going to be anything but stable. His 'angelic family' is possibly hunting him, and he has no memory of who is who which puts him at a pretty high risk. What chance does he have in defending himself? What chance-"

"Alright I get!" Sam shouted, slamming a box down on the floor. "Sorry I brought it up!"

"You hear that?" Bobby asked, putting his hand up. He walked towards the bedroom door, listening intently for another noise.

"Hear what?" Dean shot, irritated that Bobby brought up a different topic.

"Ssh!" Bobby put his finger up, taking another step towards the door. Then they heard a soft clank. Their hands automatically went to their weapons, waiting expectantly for something to leap out of the dark hallway like a cheesy, thriller movie. One thing the three of them hated was the dark; the shadows hid so many monsters hungry for their flesh.

"I think I heard the deck door opening." Holding his rifle, Bobby walked past the boys and headed down the darkened hall. Knowing better than to let him venture off by himself in a new house, Dean and Sam followed him. The long hallway felt longer in the dark, and with Dean and Sam opening the doors, it made their muscles tense even harder. Then Bobby stopped suddenly, looking down the stairs at the first sitting room. Dean and Sam stood on opposite sides of him, following Bobby's gaze.

The deck door was wide open. Dean headed towards Cas's room swiftly and quietly. Bobby and Sam carefully walked down the stairs, looking back and forth expectantly. The darkened room was ear piercing. Sam jumped, startled when Bobby flipped the switch and the lights came on.

"Balls." Bobby exclaimed, holding his rifle up. Sam looked in the same direction as Bobby, seeing the patio door was open.

God please let it be a hobo, Sam prayed. Holding the gun up with both hands, aiming it at the patio.

"Guys!"

"Damn it Dean!" Sam shouted, his heart racing. He turned as Dean jumped over the stairs and ran to them.

"Cas's gone."

* * *

What the hell's going on? Where am I this time?

The room was dark, I can't even make out any shadows. I doubt there are any windows. Even if I were to look around, I couldn't move my head. Speaking of my head, it's aching horribly, I could something was moving around inside of me. My head shot down, I was back in the suit and trench coat. Blood oozed from my face like squeezing water out of a sponge. Angry scream's echoed in my ears, I couldn't make out any of the words. Something giant and, surprisingly light, on my back.

I felt fear again, only this time, there was no giant figure beating me down. Worse yet, there was a swirling vortex in front of me. Somehow, I knew I wasn't going in. I just had to stand there. How did I know what to do? I have no idea.

My body turned, as if it were being controlled by someone else, to look behind me, Dean and Bobby were standing with guns in their hands. They stared at me, a mixture of uncertainty and fear in their faces. I would too if I saw how grotesque and bloody I looked.

"Dean," I found my voice, I wanted to cry, I think my emotions were just as stunned as my heart was. Wait, I can't really feel anything. I want to, but it's like their locked up in my head. "I'm sorry."

Sorry? Sorry for what? What the hell did I do? Was this part of my memory?

Then everything faded to black; cold, quite, empty.

Darkness.

Nothing but darkness.

I moved my hand cautiously. I felt crispy, autumn grass under my skin.

A slight wind gently blew over my face. A sense of calm familiarity washed over my mind, making my nerves relax then anger.

Oh God please tell me I'm not stuck in a time warp, I prayed to myself. I just laid still, slightly sprawled out. It was so quite I could hear the cricket's chirping and the wind in the trees. Then I heard footsteps rapidly approaching me.

"Cas!"

"Dean?" I opened my eyes, regretting it again. I shut them as closed as I had opened them, feeling the stinging sensation. Talk about De-ja vu with the damn flashlights and guns. I managed to adjust my eyes to the light, staring at Dean in confusion. Surprisingly, he looked about as confused as I am. That's when I realized, neither one of us knew what was going on. "What's going on?"

"Can ask you the same." He asked, looking around. "How the hell you got out here?"

"I was gonna ask you that." I stood up and brushed the grass off me. For a moment, I felt embarrassed. I was dressed in black shorts and a Star Wars t-shirt, found in my dresser. But then again, maybe Dean's seen me in worse.

"Did you sleep walk?" He asked, looking back at me.

"I don't know. I remember falling asleep in my room. I don't know how I got out here."

"Well, let's get you back inside."


	14. Chapter 14

Awake, Castiel.

I woke with a start, searching my cluttered bedroom for the source of the voice. But what else can I expect but an empty room with voices in my head? Oh there's another question to add to the list. Oh wait, here's another one, what time is it?

This would be a perfect moment to be one of those survivor's or campers in zombie movies that can tell the time by the sun's rays. Well, since there was the one small window in the corner, the sun's ray's barely peeked into my room. So I guess that's a moot point. Of course, I could set up all the Dr. Who, bands and comic book poster's, but I would forget to set up a clock.

Well, at least I can say I got time to set it up today. And the dresser, maybe scavenge the junk yard for something like a shelf, and fix the piano assuming I know how.

Oh wait, it's a shopping day! I hope it's like the mall! Wow, I'm about as excited as a teenage girl and daddy gave me an unlimited credit card.

"Might as well get ready." I told myself, swinging my legs off the bed and accidentally kicked an empty box under the bed. Man, I am such a pig. I haven't been in this room for a whole 24 hours and already I have made a mess.

But I don't care about that.

How the hell did I get outside?

And that dream I had last night. It felt so real; the dark, the fear, the heavy guilt, the way Dean and Bobby looked at me. My heart's still growing heavy from that. I wonder if they knew what was happening to me. I had a rough idea; something was trying to force itself out of me. They were clawing and burning inside me, as if someone had lit them on fire. And they were trying to dig their way out as if my stomach was a tunnel. I'd laugh my ass off if it was an alien. And those loud shrilling voices; more like cries and screams. I can still hear their spiteful words and screams, nothing like a concert or a woman screaming in horror movie. No way in hell were those voices real. They sounded more...demonic...more beasty. And the cold; my skin is tingling and getting goosebumps from the sheer memory of it. And that swirling vortex of doom in front of me. But it _was _in front of me. Right? Was it a memory? Should I mention it to Dean or Sam? If I do, what'll they say?

Is that why they resent me?

Sighing, I slipped on a black hoodie and blue jeans. My body, suddenly, started relaxing. My muscles weren't so tense and the goosebumps were shrinking, the warmth from the hoodie was soothing. Wearing it helped ease the fear from the 'nightmare'. Then something caught my eye, as if something grabbed my head and forced it to turn that way. In the corner, dangling off the edge of the dresser was the wooden rosary from that woman at the hospital. I don't know know what it is about it, but I didn't want to leave without it. Quickly, I grabbed it and slipped it on.

Coming up the stairs, I was hoping Dean would be up. Anyone but Bobby, not in the mood to deal with his sour mood. Not only that, I was itching to get going, hit the town and get some fresh air.

Knock

Knock

Knock

My head shot up, looking at the chipped wooden door ahead of me. Then a thought occurred to me; how did I get up the stairs and outside without running into anything?

Knock

Knock

Instead of waiting for someone to come out here and answer the door, I opened it. I know, stranger danger, but oh well. On the other side of the door stood a tall, heavily built man with warm brown eyes.

"Mornin', sorry, I know it's early." He said smiling, his voice surprisingly light and friendly. I could tell he was a farmer; the dirty plaid shirt, white t-shirt underneath it and dark blue jeans was pretty much a dead give away. However, he wasn't wearing cowboy boots. But then again, there's a difference between cowboys and farmers.

"Oh, uh, it's ok. Good mornin'." I greeted awkwardly, my nerves tense and my emotions spiraling in rapid circles.

"I'm Ryan Paxton, my family and I live up the street."

"I'm Castiel Winchester. Uh, Cas." Hearing my lips pronounce my 'name' felt wrong. I know I don't really belong with the Winchester blood line. Even hearing it come off my lips, I feel like an under cover agent hiding with a family and suffering amnesia. Whoever, or whatever I am, it's convincing the both of us.

"Interesting name, never heard of it before."

I know about stranger danger. But this was the first time someone made me feel welcomed, at least someone was happy to meet me. Then his eyes started searching behind me. I quickly looked behind me, and my hand went to my side as if to pull out a weapon. "Um, Cas, is it? Do you live here on your own? You look like you're the same age as my boys."

Boys? A neighbor with boys my age?

"No, I, um," I said, glancing down the hall and found both sitting rooms empty. I was hoping Dean or Sam would appear and break the awkward conversation. Combine just waking up, no idea what time it is, and meeting a stranger that I actually like. To say my head isn't screwed on straight would be an understatement. "I live with my...family. Well, adopted family. My... dad's still sleeping, I think my brothers are too."

Bobby's my dad, Dean and Sam are my brother's.

Nothing I said sounded right, it all sounded like one big giant lie after the other. I couldn't tell if it was because I was telling this to a stranger, or if it was the dream. Wrong, in a way.

"Oh that's alright, I was just wondering." He said, his warm smile returning. This guy must be amazing with the ladies with that smile. "I just don't want anyone calling the cops because we're across the street. I own the land over there, my kids and I take care of it."

"Your kids?" I asked, struggling to hide my excited smirk.

"Yeah, I've got five of them." He said with pride, putting his hands in his pockets. I expected him to pull out a picture of them. "Mostly boys; they behave for the most part. They won't trouble, I promise you that."

Can I meet them? Can I be friends with them? Oh man this sucks!

"Cas?" I jumped, startled to see Dean suddenly appear beside me.

How long had he been listening in?

Does he ever change his clothes? In the same attire he's been wearing since I met him, he stood next to me, giving Ryan a hard look. A look I haven't seen on his face before. I looked at Ryan apologetically, although I'm surprised Ryan kept his smile warm and unshaken by Dean's rude welcome. However, I did see that his brown eyes were hard, matching Dean's glare. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought Dean was rude. But I guess Dean has his reasons.

"Ryan, this is my older brother Dean." I introduced before Dean could say anything. I looked between the two of them, waiting to see if someone was going to start a fight with the other. "Dean, this is our neighbor Ryan Paxton. He and his family live up the street, and own the land across the street."

"Hello, Dean." Ryan greeted kindly, extending an arm. I watched Dean suddenly go stiff, his green eyes staring at Ryan's hand. I expected Dean to slam the door in Ryan's face, then start scolding me for talking to strangers. Then, huge surprise to me, he smiled and shook Ryan's hand.

"I see you've met the baby of the family." Dropping Ryan's hand, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I felt pretty relieved. Although Dean's smile was fake, Ryan was buying it and that was fine with me.

"I hope you don't mind my stopping by so early." Ryan said, putting his hands back into his pockets. "I just wanted to say 'hello' and give you guys a heads up about my kids and I working across the street."

"Oh, you guys take care of the fields?" Dean asked in a blank tone, almost like he didn't care.

"Yep, fields and animals."

"Do you do any work on this property?" I heard Dean was showing some interest in the conversation, finally.

Ryan thought for a moment, then shrugged. "We can, we just need permission from the head of the household."

"Well, I speak-"

"We'll talk to him, our dad." I interrupted, knowing Dean was going to speak for Bobby. And I may not know Bobby well, but I know enough to know no one speaks for him. Not even Dean.

"Alright. Just let me know, and one of my boys will be happy to take care of it."

"Thank you."

"Best I get back to the fields, see ya around."

"What are you doin' talkin' to strangers?" Dean scolded after closing the door. I rolled my eyes, I knew that was coming. "Don't you know anything?"

"I thought everyone else was asleep." I answered, shrugging casually, something I should stop doing in serious situations like this. "I didn't want to appear rude."

"Probably asking what you were doin' out last night." Dean walked down the stairs and sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen island. "Which reminds me; the hell were you doin' last night? How did you get outside without trippin'?"

"Dean, I don't remember."

He shook his head and sighed. "Ya know, I'm getting' really tired of the whole 'I don't know, 'I don't remember' gag."

"You think I'm not?" I shot, following him. I kinda regret being so snippy with Dean, he's been pretty kind to me compared to Bobby. But I have to be taken seriously, he has to see that I'm not pulling some stupid gag. Come on. I wouldn't go outside at God knows what time just to annoy them. That's the last thing I want to do. "I want answers just as much as you. And I'm sorry I don't have-"

"Ok, let's just drop it." He interrupted, putting his hand up. "We've got a long day ahead of us, let's not start it with a fight."

"Thanks." I cleared my throat and sat in the second chair. "So, what first?"

"Breakfast." Dean said, hopping out of his chair and headed to the fridge. "What's your poison? Eggs and bacon? I'll smack you if you say oatmeal or cereal. How 'bout burgers?"

"Burgers?"

"Yeah. I can make kick ass breakfast burgers." Dean said with confidence in his voice. I'm actually surprised he even knows how to cook anything outside of a microwave dinner and fast food. "Let's see; we've got eggs, bacon, ham, we've got the works."

"You cook?"

"Jeez, have some faith in your brother." He said, taking out the eggs and bacon.

My brother...

"Hope you like coffee." He pulled out one of the kitchen appliances and grabbed something out of the cupboard.

He started getting to work on eggs, bacon and coffee. Then he paused and glanced over at me.

"Hey, get over here."

I hopped out of my seat, took a few steps toward him and paused, waiting for him to say something.

"Here, watch." He grabbed an egg and banged it against the stove a few times. He squeezed gently and the egg cracked, releasing a gooey yellow substance. I felt my stomach drop after it splattered on the frying pan.

"What...are...you..." I asked slowly, watching him break a few more and began poking them with a fork. Then he pulled down a couple of small, glass bottles. He pulled off the tops and shook it up and down, sprinkling the eggs. I thought he was cooking, not doing a science experiment.

"It's called an egg, sunny side up I think. Egg is egg to me, but bacon you gotta make just right." He said, talking to me like I was a student being taught by a master chef. "Not too crispy, not too flappy. Trust me, you'll like it. Coffee's ready, get down a few cups."

I opened one of the cupboards and took down a couple of coffee cups. Dean poured a generous amount into both cups and handed one to me. He took a large gulp and placed it back down, turning his attention back to the eggs and bacon. The aroma from the coffee smelled bitter, but not too bitter. I studied the dark brown almost black liquid, steam rolling up, crawling in my nostrils. Slowly, I brought it up to my mouth and took a sip. Then I jumped.

"Too hot?" Dean asked, smiling comically.

"Yeah, that didn't occur to me 'til it was too late. Taste nothing like the coffee I drank at the mall." I managed to say, placing the cup down. My tongue was still burning. "I'll try it after it cooled. Where're Sam and Bobby?"

"Still asleep, at least Bobby still is." He answered, taking a small strip of bacon and shoved it into his mouth. "Sam's messing around on his laptop, another thing you'll need for school. Sam told you when you're starting?"

"I think so. I just don't know what I need."

"How hard can it be? Notebooks, pens, pencils. Well, now a laptop too. Should be all."

I shrugged in agreement and watched Dean cook. The yellow yolk's were starting to harden and around them was one huge white puddle. Removing it, he placed two strips of bacon in it's place.

"Grab another pan, gotta get the burger meat goin'."

I turned and reached up, pulling off a black pan and handed it to him. I stood back, watching the chef go to work.

Slowly, I turned to look out the deck's glassed doors. I had to look twice, uncertain of what I was seeing. Out in the cornfield stood a well dressed man with facial hair and a pretty large forehead. Behind him stood two men in suit's similar to his, only they were slightly taller than him. For a moment, I thought he was a door to door sales man just without a suitcase. Actually he reminded me of an old, tired Mafia boss, here to collect a debt.

But then why would he be standing over there? Why isn't he coming up to the door?

Smirking, he waved nonchalantly at me. I don't know how, but I knew he was waving at me, looking right at me. Somehow, I knew he was looking right at me like he could see me from that far away. Suddenly, my stomach started burning. And not like a stomach acid problem. It was my skin, my skin was burning. The burning was gradually growing stronger and hotter the more we stared at each other. I grasped the island tightly. Fear, anger and the pain from the burning sensation mix together. His smile increased slightly, as if he knew he was causing the pain and was taking pleasure from it.

So help me if this was another guy affected by this Angel, I'm gonna scream. When is everyone gonna accept I'm not him? I am Castiel...Winchester?

How many questions is that on the list now?

"Hey, wake up." Dean said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Wha?" I blinked, looking at him. Then back at the cornfield. Of course, he was gone. I looked back at Dean, expecting him to say something about the guy from the field. Oh you've gotta be kidding me. He didn't see the guy. Now I know I'm losing my mind.

"Eat up." He said, laying a plate full of hash browns and two burger's in front of me. "Got a long day ahead of us."

"Sorry."

"We'll head out once we're done eating. What day is it?" He asked, digging out his flip phone. "Wow, it's Wednesday already.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dude, really?"

"What?"

"Seriously?"

This time, I paused and looked at him, wondering what could make him say that again. I waited to see if he had anything less subtle to say, I swear Dean, you're a big pain in the ass. "What did I do this time?"

Shaking his head with a small smirk, Dean turned his attention back to the car. "Nothing."

Oh give me a break.

"Come on Dean, you started it." I argued, hoping I'm not gonna regret it. "What did I do this time?"

We just got into the Impala, I haven't even said anything and already he's starting to get on my case. I can see it now, he's gonna bash on everything I chose and call me all sorts of names. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Was he like this to Sam when they were kids?

"You're dressin' like a nerd again." He said, putting the key into the ignition. Like he can talk; here he is again wearing dark clothes and the exact same leather jacket. If anything, I'd say he hadn't showered or changed his clothes since we've met. And he's ragging on my ass about my attire?

"Oh come on, Dean, it's just jeans and a hoodie. What's nerdy about that?"

And a rosary, a few rubber bracelets with movie titles on them, a hat and a band t-shirt underneath...

Ok, I get it. But still, jeez.

"I just had to have two geeky brothers." He reached over and yanked the black hat off my head, and dropped it on my lap. "Leave this in the car, you can wear the rest of that crap. Deal?"

"Deal." Crap? Never mind a pain in the ass, he's being a dick. I can't tell if he's doing it on purpose or if he's messing with me. Either way, it's gonna be a long day.

Before Dean hit the gas, I touched my chest, feeling the rosary beads underneath. One way or another, I was going to wear it. I'm pretty sure Dean knows I'm wearing it, he just hasn't said anything. Out of respect, I hid it underneath my hoodie. I can't say for sure, but I felt safe with it on me.

"Ready?"

The word echoed in my head, like it had a much deeper meaning than a simple drive into town. I can't figure out why, but the word felt like a heavy rock in my gut.

Stop it, just answer the question.

"Yeah." I answered flatly. What else can I say?

I looked out towards the cornfield again, watching them sway back and forth in the autumn wind. Relieved to see nothing but stalks of corn and dead leaves. I pray he's gone for good, whoever he was. But that's also odd, considering he was there just moments ago. How can anyone be there one second, gone the next?

Maybe he was the reason I got out last night.

* * *

When I first heard of Mason City, I expected to see sky scrapers, long lanes of traffic, and a bunch of stop lights hurdling herds of people to and fro. Even though 'city' is in the name, this doesn't look like it. Even the late morning traffic didn't feeling like a legit city. It looks more like a large town. Some of the stores were connected and put into center's like a bunch of mini malls. They were, literally, connected like one giant building with different signs on the front. About five minutes later, we started seeing bigger stores like Fleet Farm and Target and a bunch of restaurant chains nearly filled corner to corner with cars. Must be lunch time or something. After the fourth or fifth stop light, Dean turned left.

Shockingly, he's been quiet since he gave me grief about my hat. I'm no mind reader, but I can tell something's bothering him, and I have a strong distinct feeling it's about me. Or maybe he did see that guy in the cornfields. Actually, I want to talk to him about what's bugging him, ask him about that guy, what I'm suppose to be looking for at the stores, why he's been so quiet. At the same time, I don't want things to get awkward.

Then Dean turned left again, then again into a parking lot and parked the Impala in the nearest spot. In front of us was a family struggling to get the kids in the car while putting bags of food into the trunk. Wait, we're at a grocery store? You can get school stuff here?

"I thought we were shopping for school stuff." Considering I'm not starting for a good while, why not start early!? Ok, cool down Cas, don't panic.

"We will, we just need to get some stuff here." Dean said, pulling out a small list from his pocket. He looked at me expectantly. "What? You comin?"

Not like I got anything better to do.

I hopped out of the car, and joined Dean as we walked up to the store. Right as I stopped to look for traffic, Dean grabbed my sleeve tightly and held me still. The hell? I know to look both ways before crossing a road. I ain't a child. He still had a hold of me when we crossed and got into the store. Casually, he grabbed a basket and turned towards the produce section.

"Bobby wants us to pick up some stuff." Dean said as he started putting food into the red, nearly broken basket. My mind went back to the stuffed fridge and cupboards at the house, wondering why Bobby would sent us to get more. Dean and I only ate breakfast burgers, we didn't even touch the milk or the fruit. And I doubt Bobby eats that much food.

"Don't we have enough?" I asked, wondering what food I liked in this section. It's a grocery store, best time to wonder what I like and don't like. "You and I didn't clean out the cupboards at breakfast."

Dean scoffed and looked at me like I was some kind of idiot. "Bobby won't touch apples and grapes, at least not the fruit kind."

Not the fruit kind? What...

"Not the fruit kind?" I asked slowly, I hope I'm not gonna regret asking. Dean chuckled softly, shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and continued walking.

"I'm not talking about that stuff with you yet." He said, squeezing my shoulder with an amused grin. "Wait til you get your first girlfriend, then I'll tell ya."

Tell me what? What's a girlfriend? Stuff I don't wanna know about, and questions I don't need answered! Leave it as that and move on!

Now that I get a moment to think about it, I wonder if Bobby is Dean's dad. Everything Dean grabbed; tons of bacon and eggs, donuts, hamburger meat, the foods that were making Dean drool, were things that Bobby planned on filling the cupboards with. I guess living on the road can make any guy miss a home cooked meal.

We walked up to the register's and Dean pointed to the machines filled with various drinks.

"Might wanna grab one, it's gonna be a long day." He told me, placing the food on the conveyor belt. My eyes glanced over the options, nothing but soda and some tea and water at the bottom. Now that he mentions it, my throat was pretty dry and we didn't grab anything from the house. But there's a problem.

"What's good?"

"I drink beer, Cas." Dean said, patting me on the shoulder. "I don't like drinking a lot of soda or any of that healthy crap. I'm a warrior that survives on beer and pie."

In other words, you're on your own. Great.

"Excuse me." Startled, I jumped to the side, watching a teenager grab a familiar greenish yellow soda from the machine. But with so many choices, how can that kid make such an easy choice? Oh to hell with it.

"That's full of caffeine." Dean informed, picking up the basket. "You just had coffee. You sure?"

Dude, seriously?

"Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

"You stay here." Dean commanded as we pulled up to the house. I froze, waiting for him to continue. "Best to let Bobby put this stuff away. If he's up."

"Ok."

I sat still, watching Dean haul the bags of groceries up to Sam who kept glancing at me. His expression blank as paper. I sighed and looked out the window. I'm kinda getting' sick and tired of getting the stank eye from Sam. Either he's got serious middle child issues, or he's got a problem with me and just won't man up and tell me.

In a way, I was glad Dean was taking the food up. So far, this has been one of the happier days I remember, which may as well be since I only remember a couple of days. I didn't want Bobby ruining it for me by giving me death glares, bad enough I was getting them from Sam. I can feel his gaze burning the side of my face, I wouldn't be surprised if he was imaging me bursting into flames by his eyes. I should tell him he's no Superman.

I looked into the side mirror on the door, seeing Ryan feeding the horses and pigs across the street. He turned around, saying something to two blond haired boys dressed in dirty shabby clothes. Then, coming up to the gate on a horse was a thin, dark brown hair girl younger than me. But not by much. Ryan looked at her and pointed to the barn. Nodding, she coached the horse into the bar and hopped off.

Man, this is driving me insane. I want to meet them so bad, I think more than anything, I just wanted to have a friend. I know, woe is me type of bullshit heard in cliché stories. But I'm alone, and I'll possibly be alone unless I try to communicate. I just hope I do better than I did talking to Ryan this morning.

"Hey, quit staring." Dean said, slapping me behind the head. Good thing he didn't slap me hard enough for my head to bash into the dashboard. But it still stung. "Don't think the neighbor would appreciate you staring at his daughter."

"Think I'll suffer head damage before I get to school."


	16. Chapter 16

"Here we go." Dean finally said.

Here we were, again, at the same stop light we were at earlier that day. Only instead of turning left, Dean turned right. He parked the Impala in a nearly empty parking lot and jumped out. I climbed out of the car and looked at the building. Must be a grocery store too, the size of the place, judging from the view of someone on the outside, was big enough to be half a grocery store and the other half a convenience store. It wasn't too shabby either, but it wasn't grand spankin' new either. I glanced across the street at the grocery store Dean and I were at earlier, compared to the parking lot there and here, this is really pathetic. There's, like, nobody here. Talk about sucky competition.

"Hey, get a move on!" I jumped, I hadn't realized Dean was already half way there. Here I am, gawking like an idiot and he's all in a giant hurry. Slamming the door shut, I ran up to Dean. "Thank God it's not a weekend. Have I told you I hate shopping?"

"I kinda figured." I answered as we entered the store. First thing I see is a giant tv playing some random cartoon in one corner, toddler clothes across from that, and a jewelry counter parallel to that. I don't know what I expected when I walked in. I can say with confidence, this is nothing like that mall or the grocery store across the street. At least it's not as crowded, which is appealing.

Dean grabbed a cart, then pulled on my sleeve, half dragging me to the left. Again, I was standing and staring around like a dazed fuck. Dean looked up at the sign above our heads and turned left. He turned left again, stopping in front of an aisle filled with different colored notebooks and folders, pens, pencils, basically anything any kid would need for school.

"Get out the list." Dean commanded, already grabbing it before I could pull it out. Unfolding the piece of paper, he leaned against the cart and placed his foot on the bottom bars. "Alright, eight notebooks and folders, calculator, and a lot of pencils and pens. Oh, hey, don't forget a bag."

"Bag?"

"Those over there." He said, nodding to the end of the aisle where a bunch of to different back packs hanging on a rack. "Don't grab the most expensive one, ain't worth it."

He cares about me, more than Sam or Bobby. Although Sam showed he can act human around me last night, yet somehow, Dean is different. Should I even ask? I don't want him to think I don't appreciate this. I can't help but be curious, let alone, make this whole shopping trip awkward.

Just ball up and ask.

I took a deep breath, swallowed down the heavy rock in my throat and braced myself. "Dean, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked, still looking over the list.

I paused, uncertain if I wanted to continue. I couldn't breath, my nerves were buzzed like they were shot with adrenaline. Way to go me. Well, I brought it up, I have to elaborate otherwise Dean will not drop it. My eyes shot down to the ground as I answered. "Helping me."

Dean raised his head, immediately, I regretted answering. Those green eyes were firm and icey like crystal, but I also saw curiosity which eased my nerves a bit.

"What do you mean?"

I shoved my hands into my pockets of my hoodie, twitching my fingers, the uneasy feeling in my gut increased. Despite the look in his eyes, the firmness in his face formed a rock in my throat. Boy, I'm in for it now. He's gotta understand, I gotta know something for certain. My eyes tore away from Dean to the rack of different colored pencils in see through bags. Aimlessly, I grabbed one and twisted it back and forth in my hand. Air slowly flowed into my lungs and my teeth bit down on my lip.

"Nothing." Suddenly, I lost the courage to say anything to Dean, let alone look him in the face.

Please, drop it. Please, don't ask me any questions. Let's just get shopping over with.

"Cas." I heard Dean say, but I still didn't look at him. Words formed into hot molten spits of lava in my mouth. I wanted to say something, but at the same time, not. Granted, I can't make things anymore awkward than they already are. But that doesn't mean I should open my mouth. "Come on, Cas, level with me here."

Flat nut! Well, just answer him, get it over and done with.

"I know how Bobby looks at me, pretty sure Sam looks at me the same way," Despite our conversation last night. "But you, you're all about helping me." I glanced over at him, then quickly back to the bags of pencils. "Just this morning; you've taught me how to cook, taken me out shopping for school supplies, and nearly gave me a parental lecture about stranger danger."Pausing to take a breath, I hadn't realized I was talking so fast. The words were spilling out of my mouth. "It just seems...like...you're the only one that genuinely cares about me. I'm not saying I'm ungrateful or anything like that, I just don't get why."

I sighed, my body shaking from talking so fast and not taking a breath. Dean didn't say anything, which could mean anything. I know, for me, that means my nerves are spiraling and sparkling like broken, exposed wires. I glanced over at Dean. He stared at me, the curiosity turned to emptiness, but the firmness remained. He'd better not be getting pissed at me. I'm being honest here, and he knows the three of us are giving each other death glares at every corner. One thing I don't want to do is put him in the center of our feud.

But for him to get pissed at me for being honest is bull shit. What does he expect me to do? Ignore it?

Then Dean smirked, reached a hand to me, and gently patted my arm. "We're family, sport. And I don't know if you remember this, but we don't have much of that left. Sam and I only have you and Bobby. We don't got anybody else. And no matter what you did... or didn't do has to be behind us." The more he spoke, the more at ease my gut became. "Right now, you need us and we need you. Not exactly the best time to be throwing knife's at each other. Get it?"

The kindness in his words slightly soothed my anxiety. However, I was more hoping that he would do something about Bobby, talk to him or something. But, even though his words were compassionate, his eyes were blank. Why would he say something like that, only for it to have zero meaning? Unless...

Stop it! Just stop!

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"Here," He handed me my school supplies list and leaned off the cart. "Look over the list, keep an eye on the cart. I'm gonna check out the music and cellphone, I'll be right back."

And he was worried about me leaving him?

"Alright." What else would I do? He was already gone by the time I said 'alright'.

Way to go, Cas! Way to hit a nerve! How stupid can I be!? I'm not trying to push him away, believe me, that's the last thing I want to do. I just wanted to know why he cared so much about me when, clearly, he shouldn't. That's all, and apparently, it's considered a crime. But even with that thought in the back of my mind, that didn't take the weight off my gut. I didn't mean to hurt him, I'm not say he is or isn't, but the tone in his voice then, it sounded like I hit a sensitive nerve.

"Stop it, just focus."

Then I turned to the wall of pens and pencils.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the shoulder and shoved to the ground. Gasping in shock and sudden pain, I rolled over onto my back. I expected to find a pissed off Dean ready to duke it out.

What the hell?

I stared dumb founded at the creepy sales man of the corn standing above me, glaring at me with pure, dark insanity in his eyes. The slow, burning sensation in my chest returned. Much stronger than before, hampering me from standing up let alone defend myself. Why can't I get up? If I don't get up, I'm fucked.

Dean.

Where's Dean?

What am I doing!?

"I can't touch ya, pretty boy." He said softly, his voice deep, dark and familiar. Casually, he shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes as lightless as a starless night. His mouth formed a mischevious, sinister grin. God only knows what was coursing in his mind, the kind of things he wants to do to me.

Don't think about that, just think what does he want with me.

I quickly looked around, hoping someone else was seeing this, preferably someone strong enough to rescue me. I don't want to put anyone else in danger here, but I'm kinda hampered at the moment. Adrenaline pulsated in my body as I struggled to back my aching body away from him, my eyes quickly scanned around for anything even close to a weapon. I tried to stand up again. Of course, the stupid God forsaken pain held me down like a heavy, burning weight on my chest. "Not with those little tattoo's on your chest. Not yet at least. But I can cause you such great agony, which I will take much pleasure in seeing. I should be recording this."

I knew who he was.

I knew what he was.

Holding my breath, I managed to fight back enough of the pain to at least sit up right. I looked around again, this time, seeing an elderly woman and her young grand daughter staring at us. Their eyes black and hard like coal, their faces cold and blank, almost as if they were guarding us.

Demons.

Great, that's exactly what I need right now. But why aren't they attacking?

Oh, they're waiting for Crowley to give them the ok. How do I remember his name? Don't think about that! Focus!

Alright then, so play cool, keep your wits about you.

"Wait." I said, putting my hand up, hoping he would see I didn't want to fight. 'Stay calm' repeated over and over in my head. No matter how many times I thought it, it wasn't working. "I don't really remember you-"

"Why Castiel, I'm hurt." He said with heavy sarcasm, putting his hand over his heart as if demons could be offended by that. "Don't you remember all those wonderful times we had together? All the creatures you hunted and killed for me?"

Creatures? Hunted and killed? Wonderful times? I know demons are freaky, but the King of Hell reaches a whole new level.

"I don't remember you." I answered a bit more firmly as if that would do anything. Of course it was a lie, but I can't exactly tell him I remember his name just not what he was talking about. My eyes froze on his stumble face, obviously, he's messing with me. What is he waiting for? It's never good when a demon plays with you before they kill you. Wish I had a weapon right now. "Whatever I had done to you, whatever I said that hurt you, I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry'? 'I'm sorry' is all he says. How pathetic." He chortled, throwing his arms down at his side, then he turned his back. Suddenly, I noticed a couple of pencils were out of their package. That's when an idea came to me. This is gonna take a lot of effort, but it's either that, or die.

One.

Two.

Three.

Grunting and stumbling, I grasped the pencil, jumped up and shoved it into his back. I didn't hear him shout in pain, and I didn't care. All I care about was that I noticed I had caught him off guard. Which of course, is the perfect opportunity to run. I turned, bracing my legs for a rapid dash around the corner, ready to knock the old lady down if need be. Getting to Dean was the top priority.

"Ow!" I shouted, stumbling again. The adrenaline had helped me fight back the pain long enough to give a quick stab in the back. The sharp, red hot pang in my gut stopped me in my tracks. Gasping in pain, I fell to my knees, clutching my gut tightly.

Come on! Move! Go! My mind screamed at me, my body pumped with adrenaline, yet I couldn't move. The pain was overwhelming, I couldn't move.

"That was relatively brave of ya, mate." I rolled onto my side, watching helplessly as Crowley yanked the pencil out of his back and tossed it like it was nothing. His eyes glared at me, no doubt plotting some horrendous torture. I turned back around, struggling and fighting back the pain. My hands grabbed everything in front of me, dragging my heavy ass away from him.

Come on! Go! God help me!

"Back off." I jumped when someone jumped out of nowhere, pretty much, standing between Crowley and I. My body was still withering in pain, I couldn't turn to see who it was that came to my rescue. Let alone help.

"The hell are you?" I heard him ask in a raspy, British voice.

"Crowley, leave."

A girl. I'm being rescued by a girl. Not that I'm ungreatful, but God, please don't let Dean see this.

"Oh, you don't belong here. Do you, love?" He asked in a knowingly, slightly sensual tone.

Sick bastard.

"She said leave, Crowley." I heard a man say, thankful that someone was able to help her. "You can't touch him with those marks on his chest, you know what happens if you do."

How does he know...

I heard footsteps slowly approach me. My eyes shut tight, waiting for the worst to happen. My heart fluttered so fast I can imagine it sprouting wings and flying out of my chest. I imagined Dean finding my body. I can see him just leaving me, telling Sam and Bobby what happened to me. Maybe they'll leave together, be a one big happy testosterone family.

Please, just make it quick.

"Just this once." I heard a woman whisper, gently grasping my hand.

"What did you say?" Crowly demanded loudly.

Then, she said something in Enochian. Before I knew it, my hand yanked up my hoodie and pressed hard on a symbol on my stomach. Crowley hissed and vanished into the air. The pain subsided in a snap. I looked behind me; the old lady and the kid were back to normal, arguing over a stuffed animal. Not only that, the man and woman had also disappeared.

"The hell?" I asked quietly, standing up and looking around in utter confusion. I felt dizzy just trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. First, I'm being stalked by a man in the cornfield. Second, I was being saved by a woman and a man. Strangers at that. Now, everything is just peachy.

"Cas?" Dean asked, coming around the corner with a cassette tape in his hand. His eyes studying me, I think he can see how frazzle I look. Best not to say anything. How the hell can I explain what just happened? "You ok?"

"Nothing." I said, grabbing at notebooks and folders as quickly as I could, ignoring Dean's confused gaze.

But he had a point.

Was I ok?


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the franchise mentioned below**

I have no idea how long we were in there, Dean made sure I grabbed everything that I needed, but I was glad to be out. Every corner was like a heart attack, I kept glancing over my shoulder every five minutes or less, swear on my life I was being stared at by everyone. I was half-expecting Crowley or one of his minions to be around each corner, ready for another round about of intimidation and icey stares. I can't say how I knew his name, nor why I was nearing ready to fight him. It was just one of those moments where it's instinctual, and I just followed it.

To add insult to injury, I couldn't tell if Dean knew if something was wrong with me, or if he just pretended to not notice. The fact that I kept looking behind me, allowed him to walk around the corner before me, kept looking around for those people that saved my life, and I practically jogged until we got up to the registers. I did pay attention to Dean when he practically demanded for me to choose a folder, a notebook or whatever else I would need for school. While he just kept walking along and throwing things he wanted in the cart in such a casual manner that it became disturbing.

He heard nothing, he didn't hear me. Hell, I doubt he even saw Crowley or those other two people that saved me. I wish I could find them, and at least thank them for bailing my ass out. But they've disappeared, like they were mist that just appears whenever Crowley appears, or whenever I needed help.

I was over joyed when we got out of there, and didn't see Crowley or any of his minions. I quickly got into the car, waited for Dean to get in then locked the door, my hand clutched the rosary tightly. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

Finally, I'm safe.

My eyes shot up at a sudden realization.

He knows where I live, he was right outside the house in a damn cornfield! What if he's there now just waiting for me? What if we got back and he's got Sam and Bobby tied and gagged in my room? I pray to God above that he isn't, not only do I not want to explain things to Bobby, but I don't want to be watching the door every minute I'm home.

Also, where did those two go? I didn't see them again either in the store or when we left. If it weren't for the agonizing pain that gradually faded away after the encounter, I would've thought I was hallucinating. No one else seemed to notice them or Crowley, or the creepy looking old lady and her grand-daughter. Speaking of whom, the old woman and her grand daughter were ahead of us at the register. Of course, there was only one register open and Dean was all ready to head out. And nothing I said would convince him to wait another ten minutes. Thankfully for me, the granny was dealing with her grand-daughter's temper tantrum, and paid no attention to me. So that took a bit of pressure off my gut.

I sat there, resting my head against the window as the rain began. My mind spun in rapid circles, for the life of me, I can't figure out what Crowley meant. I know about him, and my body has the instinct to fight instead of flight. That should say enough, but it doesn't. I already know I'm missing something from my life, I don't need anymore unknown factors or people out for my throat.

And why? I don't know.

"Dude, seriously?"I blinked back into reality and looked at him. Dean's green eyes stared at me, waiting for an answer to his 'you're kidding me,right?' stare. I can only guess what Dean means by 'seriously'. What if he did see Crowley, and was pissed that I didn't stand my ground? Maybe he knew the two 'ghost's' who saved me, and was going to ride my hide for not saying thank you. Maybe he's wanting to say something about my choice's in school materials-

"Seriously?"

"Oh what now?" Wow, my voice cracked when I decided to answer quickly.

Dean held up my new school bag, which I thought was pretty casual. Plain black with a thick, single shoulder strap, big enough to carry around a laptop and some school things. He zipped it open and brought out a folder with Optimus Prime and Bumblebee standing abreast with their arms crossed on the front cover. He dropped it on the drivers seat and brought out a few notebooks with sports cars on the front. My eyes brows wiggled, trying to figure out what the matter could be. He didn't say what I couldn't have a Transformers folder. Dean reached into the bag and pulled out another folder with Pokemon characters on the front. "The hell are these?"

"You told me to grab these things, so I did."

Phew, I'm glad his not mad about anything else. Dean stared at me for another few seconds, then shook his head.

"Well, whatever." He dropped the bag in my lap, scooped up the supplies and dropped them on me. He plopped himself down on the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition. The car revved to life, and Dean leaned back in his seat. Not sure why he didn't just drive, he had no idea how much I really wanna get out of here. I watched him, waiting for him to say something. His attention was somewhere else, I wonder if he did see Crowley or my heroes. Maybe his mind's on his 'extermination' job, or something to deal with Sam and Bobby. Resting my forehead against the window, I watched the flow of traffic on the high way. Doesn't take a genius to figure out Dean was hard to read, and I'm not in the mood to prod.

"You got the basic things on your list?" He finally said.

"Yeah." Could I have elaborated? Maybe. But if he's not in the mood to talk, then fine.

"What do you want to do now?"

I don't want to go home. I sure as hell don't want to go home. But, in all seriousness, is it safe to be out and about with Crowley and his minions hunting me? But if we go home, do I really want to deal with Bobby's cold hard stare?

"Um...I'm not sure if I want to go home yet." That was the truth. Not just because of Bobby, but I have a place to call home. There was so much I wanted to see, and it's the middle of the day. I don't want to just sit around the house and do nothing. And I really don't want to have to deal with the awkward tension if I run into Bobby or Sam. So why not ride around? "Um, Sam told me I could also get a guitar."

"A guitar? What do you need a guitar for?"

"I don't know, something I want to try out. Something fun, ya know." I answered, glancing out the windshield so to not meet Dean's eyes.

"You gonna play like a Black Sabbath song?" Dean asked in a more mellow tone.

Black Sabbath sounds familiar. And if I want that guitar and music book...

"Yes." I can't tell if that is a lie or if it's true. Maybe I'll find a music book that has a 'Black Sabbath' song and I'll play it for Dean.

"Alright, then wait here." He commanded, jumping out of the car again.

DON'T LEAVE ME!

Crazy? Yeah, pretty sure I'm off my fuckin' nut after that fiasco.

Before I knew it, Dean was back and in the driver's seat.

"Alrigh'." He practically sang, then smiled excitedly. "We're going to the mall."

"Another one?"

"That was in Des Moines, or wherever. This one maybe different."

Dean started driving back onto the highway and turned left. I felt excited, but nervous at the same time. I've been experiencing so many new things since I woke in the woods. Hell, I'm not even half way done yet. I still have school to go through, and endure the however long stay at Bobby's new house. What am I suppose to do when he tells me to leave? Why would he? I haven't done anything wrong, and already he's treating me like a juvenile. There's gotta be something I can do to prove to him that I can be trusted. At least, I hope I can be.

Man this sucks balls.

Then Dean chuckled, bringing me back to reality. "Seen any cute chicks yet?"

"Not yet." I said with an amused smirk.

Dean is a pretty great guy; he lightens the mood in any awkwardly silenced situation, and he really doesn't want anyone to be left alone. He's also the kind of guy who doesn't wait for a slow car to turn down another street. Instead, Dean zoomed past the cars, weaving in and out of the lanes I'm surprised we haven't been honked at by other drivers. In a strange way, it was a combination of fun and comedy for me when Dean scared a couple of drivers. I didn't know their faces could make that kind of expression. If Dean does this while picking me up from school, I should be recording some of their faces and post it on the internet.

Yeah, that's a prefect way to start a year off, acting like a total dick. But then again, maybe they'll find it funny. Of course, Sam will need to help me figure out how to post things on the web. Maybe staying with Bobby won't be too bad.

Oh. I forgot. Sam and Dean will be leaving soon and I'll be stuck under the same roof as Bobby.

Alone.

With no escape. I may even be trapped in my own room until he passes out drunk on the couch. Ok, now I'm being dramatic. It's going to be my only home for God only knows how long. Might as well make the best of it.

"When do you guys hit the road? You and Sam, I mean." I asked, hiding the dread and disappointment in my voice.

"Me and Sammy will drop you off at school in time for you to get breakfast," Dean answered, driving up an 's' curve up to another red light. "It's free including your lunch, by the way. Then we'll say our good-bye's to Bobby, and head out."

That's just in a few days. I have just a short amount of time to get myself prepared for school, living with Bobby, and fend for myself. How am I gonna do that?

"Where will you go?" I continued the topic just for the sake of it. Dean parked the car outside another wide building surrounded by cars.

"Where ever a job is." Dean shrugged, unbuckling his seat belt.

"You don't know?"

Dean fell silent for a moment, resting his hands on the steering wheel. A moment later, he opened the door and jumped out. Quickly, I unbuckled, jumped out of the car and followed him. Here we go again with another huge building, and just shopping for more school supplies. I don't get why, I already have everything I need. We entered the building and the first thing I saw was a bookstore. Apparently, so did Dean. Because we went into the bookstore and looked around. It's nowhere near as big as the last one I visited, but still had good books. Dean bought a lot of magazines and a couple of sandwiches, and I followed closely.

It doesn't bother me that he bought magazines or the fact that we're eating sandwiches at a very small table. What bothered me was Dean's silence. I don't find Dean to be such a quite person. Actually, his silence has made a large rock form in my stomach. Even though it was suffocated by food, I could still feel it there and it grew the more Dean was quiet. It wasn't until we passed a jewelry store and into a music store then he finally said something.

"You know what," He paused, observing the music store in front of him. I can just imagine what idea was being created in his mind. "Since Sam bought you all that school crap, how 'bout I buy ya somethin'?"

* * *

"Hey, how did it go?" Sam asked, watching me and Dean haul the bags in. The sun was nearly on the horizon when we got back, our arms full of my stuff. I can't even begin to explain just how thrilled I was to be home. More so, I'm psyched to get downstairs and start playing my guitar.

"Went pretty well." I answered, placing the guitar down on the ground and flexed my fingers. It never occurred to me just how heavy a guitar could be, especially inside a case. I adjusted the other case on my shoulder, and picked up the guitar again.

"What's in the other case?"

"Dean bought me a laptop."

"A what?"

Come on, I've had a long day, Sam.

"Dean found a electronics store by the mall, and bought me a laptop."

"And a music player and an awesome pair of headphones. Ya know, the fun things a kid needs." Dean groaned, carrying in the bags then dropped them on the ground."I hate shopping."

"Care to explain the laptop, Dean?" Sam asked, crossing his arms firmly like a wife scolding a husband. Which is hilarious considering the situation. "I thought you two were shopping for school supplies?"

"We were, laptop counts as supplies."

"Dean, I gave Cas a list. Didn't he give it to you?"

"Yes and we bought all that stuff." Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on one of the recliners. I just noticed, while we were gone, Sam got in touched with his interior decorative side while we were gone. The furniture was set up in a more organized fashion, and the house was nearly spotless. And I thought Dean and I had a productive day.  
"But you gave him your credit card to buy school stuff and a guitar, something he doesn't need for school. I gave him one of mine to buy cool stuff." I rolled my eyes. Dean emphasized on 'cool' just as he did before in the store. "And a laptop is considered a necessity. Now I don't know why you told him it was ok to get a guitar-"

"What if he takes a lesson at school? He's into music, maybe he wants to learn to play guitar and sing songs. He can be the new Ozzy."

"No offense to Cas, but that won't ever happen." Sam glared at him like he was telling Dean to stay on topic. What's the big deal about me getting a guitar and a laptop? Big deal, they wanted me to grab them and I did. So why are they fighting? "Come on, let the kid have some luxuries. He's gonna have a hell of a time with starting school, a laptop isn't going to kill him."

I'm right here and I CAN HEAR YOU! I wanted to scream at them. What kind of shit is this anyway? Do they think it's ok to talk about me while I'm in the room?

"Would you two just shut up? You're acting like an old married couple." I nearly jumped out of my skin. Bobby suddenly appeared behind me, right at the threshold before the basement. His eyes were red and swollen, his arms full of books and an empty, dirty mug. "Move it or lose it, boy."

Boy? I have a name. Whatever.

I took a step to the side and allowed Bobby to walk by me and up to the kitchen island. He dropped the books onto the island, and went to the coffee maker with his empty mug. He poured himself a generous amount into his cup and went back to the books. He set the mug down and began taking the books over to the bookshelf behind the desk.

"Hey Sam," I said, breaking the silence with a slight chuckle. "Dean almost got into a fight with an old lady at the mall."

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. Sam's jaw dropped, amusement washed over his face. No doubt imaging Dean up against a lady old enough to be his grandmother.

"A fight with the old lady?" Sam asked, turning to face Dean with a questioning look.

"She grabbed my ass." Dean answered in an offended tone. "I am not looking for saggy ass."

"Dude, don't put that image in my head." Seriously, no one wants an image of an old lady's bare ass in their mind. Glad Bobby wasn't paying us any attention, God only knows what he would've said.

"I checked out the junkyard behind the barn." He randomly blurted out, putting another book on the shelf. "Belle made sure nothing would be missed from the ol' place."

"Who's Belle?"

Sam was about to answer, but decided not to when Dean stomped on Sam's foot. Sam grunted and puffed up his cheek's. I'm more surprised that Dean could hurt Sam despite their difference in sizes. I can take a cue from this.

"I'll be downstairs." I told them, turning around.

"Pizza for dinner again." Sam shouted after me as the doorbell rang. I swear I could smell the heavenly aroma that is pizza on the other side.

What I didn't tell Sam was that Dean felt he needed to compete to be the cool brother. Granted, Dean didn't say that but he didn't need to. There was a reason Dean stopped at the music store in the mall, and practically forced me to find a guitar with all it's fixings. Not only that, Dean told me to buy a music player and the best set of headphones. All with Dean's credit card. I don't wanna know how much I spent today using Dean's card. I'm starting to feel a little guilty about it, but not much I can do about it now.

I, also, can't tell them about my little stand-off with a stranger in the music store. He looked nothing like Crowley; he was dressed in casual wear, a bit taller, lighter hair and way more buff. A large, half finished rose tattoo showed on his neck making him stand out like a sore thumb. He and I stared at each other, as if waiting for one of the other to make a move like some cheesy Western story. His buff body stood still, his arms slightly spread out and his face tight and fierce. If I blinked, I would've missed the other factor that stood out. His arms somehow casted a very wide, dark shadow on the walls almost like wings. I waited for him to jump at me, attack me like how Crowley. Because, go figure, the burning sensation returned. Only, the difference is that the pain was more bearable. Can't say for sure, but I reckon is because he was a distance away from me. A moment later, two similarly buff guys were at his sides. One was a bit smaller by half a head, his hair was orange-red and his eyes were emerald. The other was the same size as Sam with the same hair color, but a lot shorter. His eyes like steel, and his piercings decorated his lips and ears. But they all had one thing in common; a tattoo of a rose on their necks. The three of them stared at me, their arms spread out slightly. I didn't know what I was going to do if they attacked, I doubt I would be hear holding this guitar right now.

But what was even more strange was that Dean did it again. He either didn't acknowledge or failed what was going on. He is a good guy, without question. But I'm wondering if he is so oblivious to the world around him, that it's a shocker he can drive. While the other three guys and I had our little stare off, Dean didn't notice the lights flickering, the music on the intercom go suddenly static and the slight ringing even the workers heard it. When everything finally stopped, the tattoo guys disappeared like my heroes.


End file.
